


Not Alone

by 1ShefaniFan, Gwenfanatic



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ShefaniFan/pseuds/1ShefaniFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenfanatic/pseuds/Gwenfanatic
Summary: Hey guys we are back with another AU for ya! Not gonna promise how fast the updates will come but we will do our best. Comment and let us know what you think!





	1. Trials and Tribulations

Gwen and the boys had just been called out for a dress rehearsal of their performance. They are performing on the tonight show. Jimmy Fallon had always been a fan of No doubt and Gwen loved him. This particular performance was unlike any of the other times they had performed here. Gwen's heart wasn't in it, and neither was her head. She was sick of fighting with Tony and she just wanted to hide away from the world. They went through the two songs and it was blatantly obvious that something was wrong with Gwen. When they finished they their rehearsal Gwen made a beeline for their dressing room. She heard Tony call out to her but she needed a moment so she keep going. When she reached the dressing room she sat on the small couch pulling her knees to her chest. She thought back on what lead to this moment, this empty feeling.  
                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gwen and Tony weren't the perfect couple by any means but they were happy. Was Tony it? Was he the one? Gwen wasn't 100% sure but she did know that she loved him and that she was fully committed to him. With the success of No Doubt was having and being with Tony Gwen was very happy. But as life tends to go, things didn't stay that way. Gwen and Tony had been together two years when things took a turn for the worse. Gwen found out she was pregnant. She was so excited when she found out but that was short lived because Tony was not happy. 

"Gwen what the hell? I thought you said you were on the pill?!?!"

Gwen can hear it in her head as if she was there hearing it for the first time. Tears stream down her cheeks. She wished that's were the bad ended but again life isn't that good to her. She and Tony had patched things over and had agreed to be a family, even though she could see in his eyes and body language that's not what he really wanted. Things had been ok when Gwen woke up in severe pain and was bleeding heavily. She knew at the moment and felt as her world crashed in on her that her baby was gone. She cried for days and Tony showed no sympathy. He went as far as questioning if she still wanted him when she told him no to sex. It had been bad from there on. She lost their baby and he was acting as if nothing happened. He was almost resentful toward her for taking time to greave. When the tonight shows called wanting No Doubt to perform she wasn't afforded the option the boys had agreed without even talking to her. She was hurt by their actions all three of them. Tony knew what state she was in and didn't care to stand up for her. That hurt even more. That morning before their 12 call time they had one of the worst fights Gwen can remember ever being in. Tony had asked her if she was ever going to get back to normal. That had been it for Gwen. She didn't want to be going to perform but she was doing it, the least he could do was show some respect. She had yelled back at him for the first time and it had ended with her telling him to go fuck himself and he saying he didn't need to any girl would. They had left the apartment not talking.  
                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gwen was pulled out of her thoughts by Tony's voice. 

"What the hell Is wrong with you Gwen?"

"Leave me alone." 

"Everyone saw how off your were and Jimmy even asked what was wrong." 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall man dressed in plaid and cowboy boots make his way to stage. He was really handsome she noticed. 

"Gwen?! Are you even listening to me?" 

"You want to know what's wrong with me Tony? Maybe the fact that we lost a baby! Maybe the fact that you don't seem to care!" 

"I'm the one who doesn't care? Wow Gwen. You have barely even looked at me since then." 

"Are you really complaining about the fact that I haven't been paying attention to you right now? Do you not give a shit about me at all? You know what Tony, I don't know if we should be together. Clearly we aren't what we are looking for in partners." 

"I think your right. I can't deal with your fucking emotions. Not everything has to be so damn dramatic." 

He turned and walked to the chair in the room and sat down. Gwen was barley holding it together before this, now the seems were busting. Not wanting to show him her brokenness she stood up and left the room. She scanned the hallway for a place to hide so she could release the tears and sobs threatening to spill. She spotted the door with the exit sign above it and bolted for it. She bust through the door as the first sob escaped her throat. Once out the door she slammed it shut and turned around stopping dead in her tracts. There in front of her was the cowboy she had seen heading toward the stage. Seeing his face better she confirmed that he was very handsome. His face however made her want to cry even harder. It was tear soaked and he looked just as broken as she felt. Maybe she wasn't the only broken one here.  
                                                      --------------------------------------------------------------------  


Blake Shelton knew he wanted to be a country music singer from the time he was a little boy. He would listen to all the music his brother Richie listened to and had try to learn the songs on his guitar. Life threw a curveball at him when he was only 14.  His brother Richie was killed in a tragic car accident at only 24 years old.  Blake took his death hard but used the music to come out stronger on the other side.  When Blake turned 17 he told his mom that he had decided to pursue his dream. He had packed up and moved to Nashville as soon as he had graduated and his girlfriend Kaynette went with him.  Now here he is some years later in L.A. at the Tonight Show with his new friend Jimmy Fallon. 

Usually Blake hated coming to cities like L.A.; they just weren't his speed. But with his marriage on the rocks had rather be anywhere but Oklahoma right now. The only thing he was missing was his baby girl...Kayla Justine Shelton.  He and Kaynette had been on the brink of divorce for over a year when she finally caved and said that maybe he was right...maybe a kid would make them stronger. So they tried but all it did was tear them further apart.  She felt like Blake cared more about their daughter than her. And if he was honest with himself he did. He was just too tired to deal with his wife's jealousy that reared its head every time he was on the road.  So he dove into raising their daughter for the first 6 months of her life. This was the first time he had left her for work. Normally he would bring the family but with the way things were he felt that the break might do his marriage good. Little did he know that this trip would forever change his life.

While Blake waited for his segment of the show to film (he was after the band his sister Endy liked...No Doubt) he thought back to yesterday and the fight he had with Kaynette.

"Blake...what the hell? You said after she was born we would have time together!" she yelled

"Are frigging serious Kay? I've been here for six months. If I have to do anything for the label I take y'all with me.  You literally don't have to do anything when I'm around. I take care of Kayla from the moment she wakes up till the moment I lay her down in her crib at night!" Blake says irate that she would pick this fight. He's pacing now and running his hands through his hair.

" Yeah well you're the one who wanted the damn kid" she fired back knowing it would piss him off.

" You're damn right I did. I've always wanted to be a dad and I'm a damn good one! But what kind of father would I be if I didn't provide for my family huh?" he fires back.

His wife goes to speak but he puts up his hand motioning for her to stop... "uh uh... I'm not done!"

"I promised myself I would follow my dream and nothing would stop me. You chose to come along with me but ever since I started touring as a headliner you've done nothing but complain.  You don't want to come on the road but you complain when your aren't with me because you say I'll find a new girl. You begged me to build a ranch but you say it's too big to take care of without me. We agreed to start a family but the minute our baby girl was born you said it was a mistake to start a family. I can't win with you Kaynette. Nothing I say or do is right. So here is what's going to happen. I'm going to film the Tonight Show in L.A. You have a decision to make by the time I get back... you either fight for our marriage or walk away from Kayla and me!"

" Oh you think you'll keep me from my daughter! Why should you get her?"

" Because.. you never wanted her. Now I have to go. The decision is yours. I'll call you when I land" And he walks out the door after kissing his baby girl goodbye.

Blake is brought back to reality when they knock on his dressing room door to tell him its time to film. When he spoke to his wife last she had said she had made her decision. She was going to take Kayla Justine to his mom's house and she was walking away.  He knew his mom would call as soon as his baby girl was with her. So he went on stage and had a great time chatting with Jimmy and playing a song for the audience. When he went backstage he noticed the lead singer of No Doubt in a heated discussion with one of the guys in the group. He thing back, not wanting to butt in but still making sure she was ok. He was startled out of his protective watch by his phone.  Not recognizing the number he answered...

"Hello...."

"Blake baby is that you?"

"Yes ma'am its me. You calling to tell me you got Kayla from her?"

"Well yes baby I am but ummm Blake there's more" his mom said reluctantly.

"Mom what's wrong....is my daughter ok? Where is Kaynette?"

"Honey there's been an accident."

"Oh my god no...not my baby girl.. not Kayla!" he screams

" Blake darling she's ok... but"

"Mom what is it?"

" I'm afraid Kay didn't survive darlin'"

Blake goes silent. No matter what they had been through that was still his wife, his high school sweetheart. He composes himself enough to talk again.

"Mom where is Kayla?"

"She's right beside me Blake. Her car seat saved her honey. She's fine. I'm going to put the phone to her ear so she can hear you okay?"

Dot places the phone next to her granddaughter "hey precious your daddy is on the phone"

Blake speaks to his daughter through tears; he is almost relieved she is too young to remember this "hi princess" he says "how's my baby girl? "

At the sound of her daddy's voice she starts making noises and its enough to send Blake into a fit of tears. He speaks loudly to get his mom's attention.

"Mama? Look... I gotta run...I need to call Brandon so he can help me make arrangements and get e0me home. I'll call when I get details. Take care of my baby girl. " he says through tears.

"Okay Blake... I'll talk with you soon" Dot says before hanging up.

Blake is a mess. He doesn't know what he needs to do next. They had wills but he had never read his wife's. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. He needed some air. He made his way past the two musicians arguing and bolted outside to the back lot. He bent over and put his hands on his knees while his mind processed what just happened. His wife was dead, his daughter was alone with his mom, he was stuck in L.A. until he could get a flight out. He was at a loss, spiraling slowly downwards. He heard a door slam shut and when he looked up he saw the face of a beautiful woman who looked as broken as he felt. Maybe he wasn't alone in this moment after all.


	2. Goodbye, Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep letting us know what you are thinking. We want to make sure u are enjoying or if we should scrap it.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone would be out here." Gwen said in a quiet voice

"It's ok it looks like you needed to escape too." He said back 

"Yeah I needed to get away even if just for a few minutes." 

"I saw him yelling at you. You deserve better." 

"It's been tough on us lately. We lost a baby that he didn't want to start with and now all we do is fight." 

"Wow that's really hard. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. What brings you out here?" 

"Just got a call telling me I'm a single dad of a 6 month old. Her mom just died in a car accident this morning." 

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." 

"Thanks we were gonna be divorcing anyway but this just stings in a way that I don't know I'll ever get over ya know."

"I can't imagine what your going through. To be alone with a baby."

"To be honest I'm scared. I don't know how to take care of a a little girl. What do I do when she wants me to braid her hair? Or when she becomes a women? Or boyfriend problems? I just don't know how I'm gonna do this."

Blakes not sure what makes him speak so openly with this gorgeous blonde rockstar. He just feels a connection to her somehow. Gwens mind is racing. He is being so open and instead of it scaring her it feels natural. She isn't scared to talk to him either. 

"I don't normally do this but here." Gwen said taking out a piece of paper and writing her number down on it. "If your overwhelmed and need help call or text me." 

"Thanks. I meant what I said earlier. You deserve better. I really wanted to step in with how nasty he was being toward you, but then I got the call. Oh by the way I'm Blake." 

"That's really sweet. We are done anyway. I don't think he fully believes me but I just can't deal with it. I'm trying to cope with the loss of a baby and he is on my case for not giving him attention. It might be a good thing that we didn't have the baby I don't know if I would want it to have to live in this situation. I'm Gwen by the way." 

"Yeah my wife and I had always said we wanted kids. I was on the road a lot and it was taking its toll on us. She seems like she is similar to him. I was never giving her enough time since I started touring solo. We thought a baby would help but 6 months later she is leaving our baby with my mom and walking away from us."

"What? Are you serious? She is just picking up and leaving her baby?" 

"Yeah, in our last fight she told me she never wanted her in the first place." 

Hearing him say what his wife had been like towards their baby shredded Gwen's heart. All she has wanted since she was little was to be a mom. And here she is having her baby taken from her, while a women who doesn't even want the baby gets to have hers. 

"Wow I don't even know what to say. I would do anything to have my baby and here she was not wanting hers. It blows my mind how a mom could say that."

"I don't understand why I couldn't have given my heart to someone like you. Beautiful, honest, kind, and for the record you will make a great mom some day." 

"You are way to much. Your gonna make me cry again but for the right reasons." 

"I didn't mean to make you cry Gwen I'm just being honest."

" I don't know if I'll ever be a mom. I don't know if I could handle trying again. What if it went wrong again." 

"Don't say that. When you find the right person you will want to and if it happens again you will have a man to support you instead of shaming you."

Blake couldn't bare the idea of her giving up on her dream. He could tell from the few minutes talking to her, she was a good woman that would make a great mom. A though popped into his head that he had no idea where it came from. 

"Kayla would love her. She would be amazing with her." 

She would never fall for a guy like him. I mean look at her. He lace up boots and mesh bodice layered over her black bra. He was surprised she was even talking to him much less being so sweet and genuine.   
                                                      ...........................................................................................  
Blake had gone to his hotel room to pack his things to head back to Oklahoma.  He had to get back to his baby Kayla...one more minute from her was not acceptable to him.  Emotionally he was so torn apart.  His wife was gone but their marriage had been over years ago.  Blake felt like he really tried but he couldn't make both of them change.  In the end, Kaynette had made her decision.  He was coming to terms with that.  What bothered him was that his daughter would not have her mama growing up.  How was he going to be mom and dad and country music star all at the same time?  He finished packing after snapping out of his thoughts and got a call from his manager Brandon.

"Blake Shelton here"

"Blake it's Brandon.  He brother...I got you a flight out.  You have to go commercial because the labels plan in already being used but I got you in first class, exit row so you have leg room" he replied

"It's fine Brandon...I don't care so long as it gets me home to my baby girl."

Brandon told him he needed to get to the airport within the hour to make his flight so he just threw everything else into his suitcase and called the car service to take him there.  When he made it through security he had a few moments to spare so he called his mom and told her when she would be arriving.  He was reassured that Kayla Justine was okay.  She didn't seem to realize what was going on considering she was only six months old.  With his mind at ease he boarded the plane, taking his seat in first class.  The flight attendant offered him a drink and he accepted; anything to calm his nerves before heading home to make arrangements to bury his wife.  When he pulled out his wallet to pay a slip of paper fell out of his wallet.  He picked it up and for the first time in hours a smile crept on to his face.  He took the drink, took a sip, and looked at the paper.  On it was a name and number.  He had recognized her the minute he saw her.  His sister was a huge No Doubt fan.  Gwen Stefani and approached him when he was in the lot at the Tonight Show.  She looking just as broken as him.  She had asked if he was okay.  He told her he had to get home that his daughter's mama had died in a crash.  Thinking back he realized he hadn't said "my wife".  That was how rocky his marriage had been.  The concern in Gwen's eyes had entranced Blake.  He thought back at how caring she was to a total stranger when she handed him the paper and said "if you need anything..even if it is just to talk please don't hesitate to call me Blake.  I know we just met but please...I am here if you need anything."

Blake carefully placed the paper in a safe pocket of his wallet.  Would he call her?  He didn't know.  But what he did know is that he had never been so enamored by a woman so quickly ever in his life.  That Gwen was a special lady and maybe he would call just to see what happened.  What could it hurt.  But first he needed to get home to his daughter and get things straightened out.  He had to arrange a funeral and figure out a plan as to what he would do with his daughter when he had to travel.  Did he subject her to the ways of the road so early on, did he leave her with her Mamaw Dot, or did he stay home and not tour for a while?  

When the plane touched down in Oklahoma City he wasn't sure who to expect.  He hadn't asked Brandon to make arrangements to get him to Tishomingo.  As he deplaned and made his way toward the exit he heard his name being called...

"Toad!!!"

He turned to the sound only to see his sister Endy and her husband Mike.  He made his way over to her and she embraced him in a hug.

"Hey sis!" he said as he lowered his head, savoring in the embrace of his family.

"Hey Blake...Mama thought you might want a familiar face picking you up.  How are you holding up?"

Blake let go of his sister before answering, shook his brother-in-law's hand and took a deep breath.  He started to tell her the story as they made their way to the truck..."Ahhh well...I am going through mixed emotions sis.  I don't know if you had talked to Kay after I left for the show but we had a huge fight and I basically had told her to choose.  Either fight for our marriage or get out.  I told her I was tired of being accused of doing things I was not doing.  I even told her I wanted, and Kayla needed, her to be a more involved, hands on mom.  I got on the plane...went to L.A. and got a text from her that she was done.  She was walking away from her daughter and me."

"Damn Blake I had no idea.  I know y'all have been having issues but I didn't realize it was that bad. I thought things were getting better since K.J. came along"  Endy stated.

Mike helped them all into the vehicle and started on the two hour drive home.  Endy was in the back seat while Blake sat up front with Mike.  He turned to Mike and said "hey Mike...brother...thank you so much for coming with her to get me.  I wouldn't have wanted her coming all alone."

"Blake bro...it's what we do.  You know I would do anything for Endy, you, mama Dot...anyone...y'all are family!  I am just sorry that you are going through this."

"Mike man...I feel a bit guilty.  When mama called me all I asked about was Kayla Justine.  I think I have been so unhappy and checked out of the marriage for so long that I didn't have the emotional response I probably should have considering we were still married.  Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does.  Blake y'all have had so many ups and downs...mostly downs in the past few years.  It is normal to second guess your emotions.  But I am sure that the grief is there.  Unfortunately it will rear its ugly head soon."

"I don't want it to seem like I don't care.  I do!  I did love her at one time.  We had just drifted apart for the past few years.  We were not the same as we were when we got together in high school.  I guess I just need answers.  I want to know what happened.  I want to see that my daughter is okay.  I just want to go home Mike."

"I know brother...we are almost there.  Not much longer.'  
                                                                      ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they finally pulled into Dot's driveway Blake almost jumped out of the truck before Mike parked.  There Dot was on the front porch with his little girl in her hands.  Blake was unaware that when Endy had woken from her nap on the ride she had text her mom to let her know they were close.  The minute the truck stopped Blake jumped out and ran to his mom and daughter.

"OOhhh...my baby girl...my little Kayla.  Come here to Papa!" Blake said as he reached for his daughter.

Dot handed her granddaughter to him knowing he just need to see that she was okay.  Blake took his daughter in his arms and gently laid her on his chest.  He held her close as he spoke to the baby.  "How's my baby girl huh?  You okay?  I know you have no idea what I am saying or what is going on but I am so happy to see you.  I am so happy you are safe.  It is a miracle you are here princess.  Daddy loves you!"  

Tears were rolling down Blake's face now and it broke Dot's heart to see her son hurting like this.  "Blake baby...why don't we get her inside.  There is a chill in the air today."  

Blake nodded not wanting to let go of his little girl.  Mike and Endy brought his bag inside and told them that they would head to his ranch to get his truck so he could have it there at Dot's.  Blake thanked them both and made his way to the living room and sat on the couch.  Dot went to the kitchen to get some sweet tea and brought it to Blake while mentally preparing to tell him what happened.

"Mom...I have to know what happened.  I was telling Mike about the fight Kay and I had before I left.  I feel guilty.  We were on the brink of divorce mama.  She wanted out.  She had text me that she wouldn't be here when I got back and that she was bringing Kayla to you."

"Son I will tell you everything but you have to promise to not get mad okay?"

"Why would I get mad mama?  It was a car accident right?  I mean its not like she was driving drunk or anything."

"No Blake she wasn't.  She had text me that she was bringing Kayla Justine to me.  I called her and told her that I would be out back in garden if I didn't answer.  She proceeded to tell me that I needed to be prepared to keep the baby until you got back.  That she was and I quote 'packing my shit and getting out.  He wants to traipse around touring and what not and leave me with the kid he wanted..oh hell no.  He can have her, the house, everything...I am done coming in second to everything else'."

"She said WHAT? Oh isn't that fresh coming from her...uh!"

"Oh I am not done son.  I cut her off and said to her 'oh don't you dare put this on my son.  You have done nothing but accuse him of wrong doings since he started touring.  That man doesn't have the time to do anything but rehearse and perform for audiences.  He comes home between shows just to be with his daughter and try to work on the farce of marriage he is trying to save.  I for one find it funny that you are the one doing the accusing all the time when rumor has it you have a new man in your life.'"

"Mama what are you talking about?"

"Blake, son, she was cheating on you.  Why do you think she had no problem telling you she was done?  When the police called me to come get K.J. they asked me if y'all were divorced.  I told them you weren't and asked why they were asking.  You remember J.T. that you went to school with?  Well he was the officer that responded and he told me that she had sent a message to a man named Shawn saying she was on her way and that she finally ended it with you so they could be together completely now."

Blake sat there slack-jawed.  He was in awe.  All that time of dealing with accusations and she was the one being unfaithful.  He wanted to know how long it had been happening?  How many affairs?  Where was their child when this was happening and he wasn't home?

"That explains a lot mom and I appreciate you sticking up for me.  What I really want to know is what caused the crash" Blake said numbly.

"That is what I am trying to tell you son.  She was texting this man while driving, looked up and was in oncoming traffic.  She tried to swerve back into her lane and lost control of the car.  Crashed it into a telephone pole.  She died instantly.  Thank God Kayla was in the car seat in the middle.  Not a scratch on her."

"Wow...umm...I don't even know what to think.  I told Mike that I felt guilty because I wasn't horribly torn up when I heard.  I was sort of numb to it.  My main concern was my daughter.  What kind of husband thinks like that?"

"Blake you were angry.  She had just told you she was walking away from you and your child.  Your reaction was normal.  You loved her once and I am sure you will go through a gamut of emotions this week.  In the end you will get your closure."  Dot stood up and placed her hand on her son's shoulder as she exited to the room.  "I am going to get something going for dinner.  You staying here tonight or heading to the ranch?"

"I will stay for dinner mama but I want to go home and spend time with my daughter.  Plus...I need to start making funeral arrangements."

"Okay son.  I will call you when the food is ready."

"Thanks mom!  I love you!"

"I love you too son!"


	3. Unsettled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys we both have a lot going on but we are trying to get chapters out

Blake had gone home that evening after dinner at Dot's house with his baby girl secured tightly in the back seat of his truck. He must have checked her car seat harness at least ten times. No way was he losing his little girl. He already lost his first love. Even though they had fallen out of love he would still grieve her. She was the first girl he loved. The first girl who broke his heart. The woman who gave him the greatest gift a man could ask for...his daughter. When he got to the ranch he checked in on the animals with Kayla in tow. She may only be six months old but his little girl was mesmerized by the horses. When he was sure all was okay he made his way to the house. It was bittersweet walking inside. He didn't know what to expect. 

As he closed the door behind him he noticed immediately that everything in the entry, living room, and kitchen were all in place. He figured Kaynette would have at least taken a photo of their child. He thought maybe her harsh words about not wanting Kayla were out of spite. Apparently not. As he made his way to the baby's room he looked in the office, everything was there, he peeked in the extra bedrooms, all there, spare bathrooms, nothing gone. He took Kayla to her room to get her pj's and realized nothing was missing there either. So Blake decided to take Kayla Justine to the master bedroom to bathe her before bed. As he entered the room he noticed the closet open. Her clothes were all gone....but that was it. He took his daughter into the bathroom and drew some warm bath water into the tub. As he got the shampoo and wash ready he noticed his wife's belongings were gone from their too. He put Kayla into her little plastic tub and began to bathe her like he did every night he was home. As he rinsed her off he thought to himself "all these years together and she just leaves with her clothes and hair products....huh...shows how much we meant to her I guess." 

Blake was angry now. He was still going through the grieving process, after all he did love her once, but the mere thought that she could just walk away from their daughter made him angry. He wasn't worried about himself, but years from now when Kayla Justine was old enough, how would he explain where her mom was and why she didn't stick around? He snapped himself out of his thoughts once more and finished drying his baby girl off to get her ready for bed. After laying his daughter in her crib he sat in the rocking chair in the corner. His step-dad had made it for them as a gift upon her arrival. Blake sat their for an hour or so just watching her sleep. When he felt himself doze off he headed to his room. He changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. He set an alarm so he would wake up early to get the ball rolling on the funeral arrangements. He most certainly was not looking forward to speaking to Kaynette's family.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Blake woke he checked on Kayla. He had woken once that evening to feed her around 3 am but she was thankfully still knocked out. Blake got his computer out and fired it up while he called his wife's family.

"Good morning Mrs. Williams...it's Blake"

"Morning Blake...what can I do for you?"

"Well first off I wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss. I know this is not easy. My mama called me while I was in L.A. for promotional work and I got on the first flight I could."

"Well thank you Blake. I am sorry too. I know how good you were to her. How much you loved her."

"Thank you ma'am. I wanted to see if I could talk to you about the funeral arrangements. I will cover everything. You don't need to worry about anything. However, I do want your input. What would like?"

"I just don't know Blake...I never thought I would have to bury my child."

"Look how about I make some calls and I call you back to let you know what I find out? Will that work ma'am?"

"Yeah of course. Thank you Blake. I will talk to you soon."

"Yes ma'am."

Blake made calls to a florist, funeral home, the police station, and the church. It is a small town so they were able to get the funeral set up for 2 days later. The florist would make some arrangements using lillies and the funeral home would take care of the casket. Blake finally called the newspaper and set up the obituary that would run to include the time for the funeral. Upon calling his wife's mother back she said that everything Blake did would be fine and thanked him for taking that burden away from her. 

When Blake was done he called his manager to talk to him about upcoming tour dates and studio time. Brandon had spoken to John at Warner Nashville and he was adamant that Blake get whatever help he may need at this time. Blake told Brandon it would be easiest if he could just record at home right now. He had converted a closet into a studio not too long ago. This would allow him to stay with Kayla for a while. He would just use his road band instead of a studio band which would work out fine. They discussed his tour and after careful consideration and talking with his mom Blake told Brandon to keep all dates. His mom had volunteered to go on the road with him to care for her granddaughter. Before Blake accepted he made sure that Mike was okay with this decision.

"Blake...you need your mama's help right now. I am big boy I can handle having her gone on the weekends once in a while."

"Thanks Mike...it means a great deal" Blake had said with gratitude.

Everything was set. Two days from now he would bury his wife, his first love, the mother of his child.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day of the funeral had arrived. Blake sat with his family across from his wife's family. The service was intimate yet beautiful. In the end, everyone came through the receiving line offering their condolences to Blake and he couldn't help but think "I wonder how many of them heard about the rumors?". He held their daughter in his arms when he noticed a man saying his goodbyes next to the casket. A man he didn't recognize. The man got up and made his way to the line. He got to Blake, thinking there was no way he could know, and said "I am so sorry for your loss. She was an amazing woman." Blake took a deep breath and deciding to be the bigger person looked the man in the eyes and said in reply "I am sorry for your loss too Shawn" and he turned and walked away with Kayla.

Blake didn't want a lot of people around him so he had made arrangements for people to visit his wife's parent's home not his. He made his appearance and headed home with his family following close behind. When they were at the ranch he asked his mom to watch the baby. He needed a moment alone. He made his way out to the back porch and sat on the swing. He pulled out his wallet, reached for the paper, and pulled out his phone. This may not be the best time to call but his heart was telling him to do it. He took a deep breath and pumped himself up "come on Blake...you can do this. It is just a phone call. Besides, she said to call." He dialed her number and it started to ring. Panic was setting in for him. What if she didn't want to talk to him? What if she was just being nice in L.A.? As the line rang he tried to calm himself down. Tried to think of what he could say. The voicemail connected and he heard that voice that was in his head, in his dreams from the minute he left her standing in that studio parking lot.

"You've reached Gwen. I can't come to the phone right now but please leave me a message and I'll hit you back as soon as I can...have a blessed day!"

After the beep Blake paused before realizing he should leave a message.

"Uh yeah...um Gwen...hi this is Blake...Blake Shelton. We met a few days ago at Jimmy Fallon's show. Umm you said to call if I needed to talk and I finally got the courage to call. Um if you get this and you have time give me call...thanks and I hope you are well." Blake finished the call with his number and hung up. He sat there for a minute getting into his own head. What the hell was he thinking. Gwen Stefani wasn't going to want to talk to him. She probably let it go to voicemail on purpose.

Just when he thought he would go back inside his phone rang...he looked at the caller ID and recognized the number. Oh my God...it was her...she was calling him back. He pressed the green button to accept the call and answered...  
..............................................................................  
Gwen sits in her room in the new apartment she shares with her friends Ally and Stacie, wondering where her life is going. Less than two weeks ago she was living with Tony, pregnant, and felt like her life was on track. Now here she is sitting in her room alone grieving not only the loss of her baby but the loss of what she thought was love. She was lucky and beyond great full that her friends had an extra bedroom and that they let her move in with them. She didn't think she could go back to living with her parents. She loves her parents to death but let's face it no one wants to live with their parents once they have moved out and experienced living on their own. Gwen hears the doorbell ring and Ally yell that she's got it. 

"Tony what are you doing here? I really don't think Gwen wants to see you." She could hear Ally say after answering the door

"I really just want to talk to her. Is she home?" Tony pleads as Gwen walks into the living room

"What do you want?" She asks coldly

"Gwen you don't have to I can make him leave." Ally says looking at her concern engraved on her face

"I'll be fine Ally thanks." 

"Ok well Stacie and I are here if you need us." 

"Thanks." She turns and looks at Tony and her heart aches.

All of the feelings of the loss of their baby come rushing at her just like the day it happened. She grimaced as she looked at him. When her vision made it to his face her cold attitude softened as she saw the look of sadness on his face. He looked like a lost little boy. 

"Gwen I'm really sorry. I was such an ass to you and you had every right to leave me. I just felt like you didn't give a crap about me anymore. You barely talked to anyone including me." 

"Yeah and you know why I was like that? I was like that because I was grieving the loss of not only my baby but our baby. Our baby Tony." 

"Gwen I'm sorry I wasn't ready to be a dad. I'm not responsible for myself much less a tiny human. I was relieved I'm sorry. That doesn't mean I wasn't sad. The day you lost the baby a part of you went with it. I didn't understand how to handle that. Please Gwen we can work this out. We are each other's other halves." He walks up to her with his arms open begging her to walk into them and for a moment she wants to. She wants to walk into the arms that have held me for the better part of two years now. Before she goes to take a step she realizes what she is about to do and stops herself. 

"Tony I don't know. I can't handle being yelled at. People saw you yelling at me at the tonight show. They came up to me asking if I was ok and telling me it wasn't right. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?"

"I was so angry Gwen. You tanked that rehearsal. Even Jimmy knew something was wrong." 

"If I had been involved in the decision of whether or not to take that gig we wouldn't have been there. I wouldn't have tanked a rehearsal. We would have been at home handling us. Handling the loss. You guys didn't think about me for one second when you excepted."

"I know that now Gwen. I see where I went wrong, where we went wrong. I promise we can fix everything, just give us a chance." 

Her mind is running at crazy speeds trying to get her thoughts together. She is not gonna lie. She still loves Tony even after everything he has done she still loves him. A part of her thinks she will always love him. He was her first love. The first person she went all the way with. The first person she gave her whole self to. Maybe there is something there to be saved. She is not sure what to think. Her head is spinning emotions flying. She thinks again to the fight they had and her running out into the back lot only to find another lost soul. The thought of him brings a smile to her face. He was the stranger that had given her the courage to kick Tony to the curb the first time. She had given him her number but she hasn't heard from him. This thought steals the smile from her face. She had really hoped he would reach out to her. She had felt so comfortable talking to him and that was new for her. 

"GWEN EARTH TO GWEN!" Tony yelled

"Sorry I spaced out. Tony I love you. I always will." Just as she is about to say the hell with it because honestly Blake isn't gonna call her phone rings. The moment she realizes this might be him she regains her sense of pride and self respect. "I just can't be with you. We aren't good for each other. I really would like for you to leave." 

"Please Gwen come on." Tony pleads 

"Bye Tony Ally says walking into the room. 

"Yeah bye Tony." Stacie says with her arms folded. 

"Whatever Gwen I was always to good for you anyway. Thanks for helping me see I shouldn't settle." He bites before walking out the door just as the phone stops ringing. 

Gwen reaches for her phone and bolts to her bedroom quickly pulling up the phone can she missed. She hits the redial button and holds her breath as it rings. Her heart feels like it's pounding out of her chest. She doesn't understand but there is something special between her and this cowboy and she is ready to take the plunge to find out.


	4. Reaching out

Blake looked at the phone stunned that she was calling back so quickly. The nervousness set in. Did he answer? Did she accidentally call him? He took a deep breath and slide the green answer icon across the screen. 

"Hello?" He said shyly, with hesitation in his voice.

"Hi... umm...is Blake there?"

"It's me Gwen!"

"Hey Blake....I am so sorry I missed your call just now. I had a problem to take care of but I'm free now. What's up? Are you doing ok?"

"I'm ok Gwen... I just needed someone to talk to. I just got back from the funeral. Do you have a few minuets?"

Gwen replied with a sincere "of course" and told Blake to go ahead and say what was on his mind.

"So I made all the funeral arrangements. Flowers, casket, everything...even the gathering after. It was a nice funeral if that even makes sense. Like who says that? "Hey that was a nice funeral." Anyway I'm going to start from the beginning because you will absolutely not believe the stuff I have found out."

Gwen tells him to continue, letting him know she is still listening. 

"So I went to my hotel, packed up and came home to Oklahoma. What is crazy is that on my way to my flight I grab a drink and your number fell out of my wallet. I tucked it away in a safe spot because I thought if I called you that soon you'd think I was being creepy. But right now, after all that has happened over the last few days I just decided I needed to take a few minutes to myself to process things. While I was sitting here I thought "what the hell..... and now here we are!"

Gwen lets out a small chuckle which brings a smile to Blake's face on the other end.

" so I get home and my sister and her husband picked me up and took me to my daughter. Her name is Kayla Justine and she's only six months old. Gwen she is so gorgeous... so precious. Thank God she is OK. So my mom sat me down and explained everything that went on. You will not believe it when. She told me that my wife text her that she was bringing my daughter to her and leaving us. That she wouldn't be back. Of course my mom was prepared to take Kayla no problem."

Gwen replied to him "that's good Blake that you can count on your mom like that. Family is the most important thing if you ask me."

"Yeah I'm lucky in that department. So as I was saying she went on the tell me what caused the crash because I felt like she was skirting around the topic. She told me that a buddy of mine from school, who is now a cop, responded to the scene. I have since talked to him and he told me that my daughter is so lucky that her seat was in the middle not on the side by a door. I was thanking God that I insisted that the seat be rear facing in the middle. So come to find out the cause of the crash was that Kaynette, that was my wife's name, was texting while she was driving."

"Oh Blake I am so sorry. Do you know who she was texting? I know you mentioned she had been texting you. That's just awful."

"Well yeah she had been texting both my mom and me but in fact she was texting the man she was having an affair with apparently. They found the phone on the floor of the car with the message still open. She had sent him a text that she finally ended things with me and that she was walking away to be with him. Can you seriously believe it?"

"Oh my gosh Blake! I am so sorry!" Gwen said sympathetically 

Blake stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. "But the isn't even the hardest part Gwen. After the funeral I noticed a man by the casket. He stood up and came to give me his condolences and that's when it dawned on me who it was Gwen."

"Who was it?"she asked

"It was him the man she was seeing!"

"No way...he showed up to the funeral....what the hell? Who does that?"

"That's what I thought. After all those times she had accused me of cheating on her,she was in fact the one doing the cheating. It is so hard because I want to be angry and sad all at once. I mean I did love her at one time. She was my first love, but the women in the accident was not the woman I fell in love with."

"Blake you didn't do anything wrong and the feelings you are having are perfectly normal. You will go through so many different emotions considering the circumstances and no one will blame you for that. I am just glad I can be her for you, to listen when you need to talk."

"Gwen... I have to tell you. I was so nervous to call you. I didn't know if you were serious about me calling. I mean I'm just a country singer from Oklahoma. Like, seriously...I know who you are and let's be real, everyone knows Gwen Stefani! I didn't know what to think. You are thing amazingly talented and beautiful woman and I'm...well...me...I'm just Blake. Needless to say, I took the leap and called ya. I figure, what do I have to lose right? I am just so at ease when I talk to you. It feels like I have known you for years. Like fate brought us into each other's paths."

Gwen starts to respond but Blake says one more thing..... "oh my God Gwen I am so sorry.... I am here rambling on about my problems when you are going through a lot too...I am so sorry. How are you? Please Gwen tell me you dumped that guy!"

Gwen replied quietly.... "you're okay Blake...I like listening to you...as for me....."  
..................................................................  
"I broke up with Tony that day at the show. I just couldn't take it anymore. I have been through so much with him. It is like I don't know him anymore Blake. I know I told you that I lost a baby right? Well when I told him that I was pregnant he yelled at me. He said it was my fault and that he didn't want a baby. I thought he had come around after a bit but the my world came crashing down. I lost the baby Blake. What kind of woman am I if I can't even take care of myself enough to sustain a pregnancy?"

"Woah hold on a second Gwen. You can't blame yourself for that. People have miscarriages all the time. It doesn't mean they did or didn't do something that caused it. I may not be a very religious man, but maybe whoever is watchin' over ya knew that it wasn't the right time for you to be a mom because of your situation."

"I guess I never thought of it that way Blake. Thanks for that."

"Always Gwen! So what happened to cause the fight at the show? I was sorta preoccupied and I honestly don't remember you telling me."

"Oh well, the band had gotten the call from Jimmy Fallon wanting us on the show and they guys just agreed to it without talking to me first. I mean I know it had been a month or so since I lost the baby but still... it takes time ya know? I wasn't ready."

"I can imagine it does. I can't say I understand but I bet it hurts like hell."

"Yeah it really does...but anyway. They agreed so I had to go. Tony came yelling at me that I was off in rehearsal and "even Jimmy noticed" and that I basically needed to get my shit together so we could perform. So when you saw us in the hallway he was yelling again that I ignore him and don't pay him any attention anymore since I lost the baby. That hurt to because it wasn't just me that lost the baby it was both of us. It was his baby too."

"You have got to be kidding me. Where does he get off Gwen? You guys had just lost a child.... didn't he get that?"

"Apparently not. The worst part is I considered staying with him. I felt like it was what I deserved."

"Gwen listen to me. No one deserved to be treated the way I saw him treating you. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you Blake." Gwen replies shyly.. she is so at ease with him and she doesn't know why. In a way it scares her. 

"You what makes it suck even more is that it's made things weird with the band. Like I don't even know if I want to be apart of the band anymore. I don't know if I want to walk away forever but I am thinking about going solo. I just don't think I'm good enough to go out on my own ya know? I'm scared."

"You don't think your good enough? Gwen really? You do realize who you are right?"

"I'm not that big of a deal Blake."

"If your not that big of a deal the I'm nobody. Hell I probably don't even exist! I'm a damn ghost or spirit or something." Gwen giggled at his dramatic display.

"You're crazy cowboy. I hear your quite the star in your industry."

"No Gwen I'm not crazy I just speak the truth. And thank you, although I am not sure who lied to ya." Blake adds with a chuckle. 

"You really think I could go out on my own and make it?"

"Gwen in case you haven't noticed your pretty amazing. I heard your rehearsal and my sister has listened to your band since y'all come out....your a rockstar."

"Thanks Blake."

"You don't have to keep thanking me Gwen." He replies "now... you said that you had been dealing with something when I called....did I interrupt something you need to get back to?"

"No....so since the fight I moved out of the place Tony and I shared and now I'm sharing an apartment with two of my friends. I didn't want to go back to my parents house you know. When you called Tony was here trying to get me to agree to get back together."

"Gwen don't tell me you took him back. You deserve so much better than him."

"I almost did but I stopped myself."

"What made you stop?"

"You called. She said in an almost whisper afraid she may have over stepped. 

"I made you stop?"

"Blake it's like you said to me.... you're so easy to talk to Blake and I don't know I probably sound stupid...but"

"Absolutely not Gwen" He interjects 

"I just feel like I have know you forever. I just don't understand why I'm so relaxed talking to you."

"The feeling is mutual Gwen. So listen.... I have my family inside waiting for me but would it be ok if I called you tomorrow? Maybe see if we can get together next time I'm in L.A. since I highly doubt you will be traveling the scenic route through Oklahoma anytime soon?" He says with hope in his voice.

"That sounds great Blake....I would like that."

"Cool...okay then... I will talk to you tomorrow then okay?"

"I look forward to it Blake...oh and Blake..."she adds quietly 

"Yes ma'am?"

"Thanks for calling.... I have really enjoyed talking to you" she says..feeling a bit like a teenager again.

"Thank you Gwen for listening...trust me... the pleasure was all mine. I will call ya tomorrow. Have a blessed evening darlin'!" He slips that last southern term of endearment in hoping it doesn't scare her off. 

"You do the same cowboy!"

When the call disconnects Blake stands and walks to the railing on his porch and looks up at the stars starting to shine. They had been on the phone for a while but he took one last moment to himself, thankful he had found the courage to call Gwen. Little did he know that she to was out on her balcony looking at the stars...wondering why she was chosen to meet him that fateful day...why she was lucky enough to have found someone to confide in.


	5. Leap of faith

Blake awoke to the sound of the rooster crowing on the ranch. He got out of bed, showered, and got dressed before going to check on his baby girl. When he knew there's work to do he was fine with her. He had all the time in the world focus on her. He leaned over to pick up Kayla from her crib as she was just waking. As he held her in his arms, he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do when traveling. He knew his mom would come with him but he had to ask himself if that was really fair.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts leaving what was meant to be to the good Lord above. He laid Kayla down on her changing table, changed her diaper, and got her clothes on for the day. He figured a day trip to Oklahoma City was in order. She may be little but who doesn't like the aquarium? He called his mom last night and she and Endy were going to go with him along with Endy's little girl Ryan.

Just when he cleared his bowl of cereal and the babies rice cereal the doorbell rings. He picks Kayla Justine up from her high chair and goes to answer the door. He is excitedly greeted by his niece.....

"Uncle Blake Uncle Blake....where's??? Oh never mind there she is." Ryan says pointing to her cousin.

"Well hello to you pretty little lady. Are you ready to go to the aquarium?"

"Yes sir..... I'm going to teach Kayla all about the fishies."

"Okay...well if y'all are ready let's load up the truck."

Everyone was settled in as Blake started the trip to the city. It was only two hours away so it would go quickly. As he was driving down the road he zoned out thinking about Gwen. They've been talking every week since the funeral. That was almost a month ago now. He felt so at ease with her. Like he could tell her anything. They mostly touched on their lives now and dealing with the loss of someone so naturally he was curious to learn more about her. He was scared though. Scared she was just being nice, like friendly nice, and that she would never be interested in more. He couldn't handle another broken heart so he kept some things to himself. His phone ringing snapped him out of his reverie.

"Hello?"

"Yes... this is Mark Burnett....I am looking for Blake Shelton!"

"This is Blake.... what can I do for you sir?"

Blake's mom looked over to him inquisitively. She mouthed to her son "who is it?"

Blake looked back to her and mouthed "some guy.... Mark Burnett" as he gave an 'I don't know' gesture toward her.

" Blake I'm calling with an offer for you. I spoke to your manager Brandon already; you can call and verify with him when we hang up. I'm developing a new singing competition reality television show called "the voice" and we would like for you to be one of the coaches on the show."

"Ummm a television show sir? Are you sure you have the right guy? I'm just a country music singer."

"No.. I'm sure. You are owning the charts right now and after watching many interviews of yours; it's quite evident you have a great sense of humor and passion for what you do. We are going to have four coaches; two will be consistent and the other two will be changed each season. I'm not sure if you know him but the other main coach will be Adam Levine from the band Maroon 5."

"I know of him but I have never met him."

" OK well the way it will work is that you will listen to contestants, pick a certain number for your team and each week they will perform. Some weeks will be singing battles, others will be individual. In the end America will vote for the winner. You will be responsible for coaching them along the way."

"Well sir it sounds pretty interesting but I'm not sure. I am a single dad and I tour and record. I'm not sure I would have time."

"Look....Blake....we really want you to be apart of the show. How about this? Come out to L.A. visit the set and we will talk numbers and commitment of time as well. The worst that could happen is you get a trip to California....on us."

"Alright....let me talk to my manager. I am on the road right now with my family but is soon as I get to Oklahoma City I will speak with him and get back to you."

"That is all I ask Blake. Thank you for your time."

Blake hangs up and proceeds to inform his mother and sister as to what transpired over the duration of the phone call. Both his mom and Andie feel he should at least see what it is all about. It might just allow him to be with Kayla more seeing as though he'd have to film for lengths at a time if what they assume is correct.

When he gets to the aquarium he hands his wallet to mom so she can pay for the tickets while he calls Brandon. After a quick conversation, Brandon has convinced Blake that he should take the meeting with Mark Burnett. It could be very beneficial for his career. He thanks Brandon tells him he will see him in L.A. and calls Mark to confirm that he will take the meeting. Mark tells him that he will send him the information and that he will see him on Monday. Two days and Blake will be in L. A. The first thing that pops in his mind as they weave their way through the aquarium is that he might get to see Gwen.

He contemplates whether or not he should tell his family about her but decides not to until he sees where it is headed. After a few hours of looking at all kinds of fish and spending Blake's money in the gift shop... The man cannot say no to his niece... She's very persuasive; the family heads back to Tishimingo. After dropping his mom, sister, and niece off at their homes he makes his way back to his ranch. He bathes Kayla and lays her  down in her crib as he sings her his first hit "Austin" to put her to sleep. 

Blake retires to his bedroom and open his email on his computer to see if the itinerary is there from Mark Burnett. He is in shock a bit that anyone would want to put him on television. He is sure that by the time the meeting is over they will change their mind but Brandon said to have an open mind so he will. Who knows, maybe this will lead to him getting to be in L.A. more and seeing Gwen more.

There he goes... thinking of Gwen again. He decides that he should call her and let her know he will be in town. He's hoping she will want to meet up with him but the timid side of him, the heartbroken side that has been burned in the past isn't sure he should put himself out there. After much contemplation he text Gwen first to see if she is up. He knows it's earlier in L.A. then Oklahoma but he didn't want to bother her.

~Hey Gwen.. you awake?~

Blake hits the send button and awaits a reply. But it doesn't come. He is not sure what to make of it. She hasn't ignored his calls or texts yet. Did you do something wrong? Just when he decides that she must be sending a message by not answering, his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Blake... hey it's Gwen...well of course it's me, you have my number saved I assume."

"Yeah..ah yeah I do."

"How are you Gwen? Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is good. I was just in a meeting with my manager discussing the possibility of doing a solo album. I am so sorry I didn't text back right away."

Blake plays it off like it nothing, like he hadn't almost freaked out about it saying "oh no worries."

"So what's up Blake?"

"Not too much... took Kayla to the aquarium with my mom, sister, and niece today."

"Sounds like fun... did she like it?"

"Yeah as much of it as she could understand." He said laughing.

"That cool Blake. What else is new?"

"Umm....not much... got a call from some guy named Mark Burnett in L.A. He wants me to come talk to him about some new show called 'The Voice'."

"OMG Blake are you serious? I have heard about that new show. It's the next big thing to come to television. What are you gonna do?"

"Well that's why I'm calling...umm.. Kayla and I are coming to L.A. on Monday. We will be there about a week."

"Seriously Blake?....this is awesome...wow."

"Um Gwen....?"

"Yeah Blake?"

"Do you think while I'm there we can meet up?" He asks with hesitation.

"Blake.... I would be disappointed if we didn't meet up. You just call me when you get settled and we will make plans, ok?" She says reassuringly 

"Okay...cool...great. I will call you after my meeting then. I have to run for now and finalize the travel plans but I will be in touch Gwen... Oh and Gwen?"

"Yeah Blake?"

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For always answering! Goodnight!"

"Always Blake.. goodnight!"  
                                                          ..........................................................................  
Gwen was nervous driving to the restaurant to meet up with Blake. Sure they had talked 1 million times over the phone but they haven't seen each other since that day at the Tonight Show. He had tried to back out saying he still hadn't found anyone here to take care of his daughter, but Gwen insisted he bring her. Gwen absolutely loved babies. She wasn't gonna pass up a chance to see one especially Blake's. Gwen wondered if she would have his hypnotizing blue eyes. She pulled into the parking spot and got out her phone to text him.

~ "I just got here."~

~ "Great! We are inside sitting down."~

When took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves before getting out and heading inside. Once inside she spots the tall cowboy. How could anyone miss him? She makes her way to the table.

"Hi" she says shyly when she makes it to the table.

"Gwen! Hey how are you?" He asked motioning for her to sit down.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good, just trying to get the hang of this L.A. life and taking care of Kayla by myself. My mom had been helping me with her while we were in Oklahoma." Blake pulls the bottle he had been feeding Kayla out of her mouth and as if on cue she starts screaming. "Shhh princess daddies got ya. I'm right here. Shhh."

Blake laid a burp cloth on his shoulder and shifted the baby laying her over his shoulder. Kayla however was having none of it. Gwen could see the panicked look gradually take over the cowboys features. 

"Does she have any toys that make music?"

"Yeah she has a puppy."

"May I?" Gwen asks stretching her arms out toward Blake gesturing to take the baby.

Blake has his little daughter to Gwen. 

"Can I have her puppy and blanket?"

Blake sits back and watches Gwen situate the little girl laying her down your arms wrapping a blanket around her. She then lees the puppy on top of the little girl stomach pushing the button to play the music. She rocks the little girl in her arms, whispering soothing words in her ear. Blake is in aww of how fast his daughter, her eyes beginning to close.

"How did you do that?"

"It's loud in here. She just needed a little extra help falling asleep." Gwen smiled

"Thank you! I can put her in her seat to sleep so you don't have to hold her." He said reaching across the table 

"If your ok with it, I'll just hold her. I'm scared she will wake up if we move her."

"Your really good with her. Your gonna make a great mom one day." 

That was the sweetest thing he could say but at the same time it broke her heart. Tears welled in her eyes. She held on to the little girl sleeping in her arms a little tighter, looking at her beautiful little face. 

"Hey Gwen don't cry. I'm sorry. Please your breaking my heart!"

He gets up from his side of the table and walks to her side, sliding in next to her. He reaches his arms around her. At first she is stiff and awkward but that only lasts a few seconds before she relaxes into his embrace. The feeling of security that washes over her startles her. Once she has calmed Blake releases her and moves back to his seat. The minuet their bodies lost contact Gwen missed the feel of him against her and she wanted him to come back. This thought terrifies her. What is this connection she feels with this man? He is nearly a stranger and yet she feels closer to him than she ever did with Tony. 

"Thanks." Gwen answers looking anywhere but at him.

"Gwen you don't have to thank me. So have you alway lived here?"

"Yeah I grew up here in Anaheim with my family. Two brothers and a sister." 

"That's cool. I grew up in Oklahoma with my brother and sister. But my brother isn't here anymore. He passed away."

"Oh my gosh Blake I am sooo sorry! I can't imagine losing one of my siblings. Your poor mother. I didn't even know my baby. She raised him and then lost him."

"It was rough. He was the one who taught me to play guitar and to sing. He was my hero."

"I don't even know what to say Blake. I wish there was something I could say to make it easier, but I have figured out that nothing makes it easier. Not even time." 

"Gwen I know it doesn't seem like it now, but the pain does dull. It never goes away. You never forget but you do learn to cope better." 

They sat in the restaurant for who knows how long telling stories from their childhood. They talk for so long that Kayla begins to stir in Gwen's arms. When she opens her eye and sees Gwen she smiles. Gwen helps her sit up in her arms. Kayla's attention then turns to her dad sitting across the table. 

"Hey princess! Come see daddy and give Gwen a break." Blake said reaching toward her. 

To both of their surprise though she turns away from Blake leaning into and clinging to Gwen. 

"Wow Kayla way to turn on dad. I guess we can say she likes you." Blake says faking a sad look at first and then happy.

Whether either likes to admit it or not, it's important that Kayla likes Gwen if they are ever going to give them a try. So to see Kayla so attached to Gwen makes Blake's heart swell and has him falling even harder for her. When it's time to leave Blake pays for their meal much to Gwen's protests. Kayla refuses to go to Blake so Gwen walks them to the car and Gwen puts her in her seat. After Blake buckles his little girl in he looks at Gwen suddenly realizing that their time together has come to an end. It felt so natural, should he dare say almost like a family. They both stand there a minute before Blake says screw it and opens his arms to her. Much to his surprise and liking Gwen walks right into them. She feels so at ease with him and let's face it she has been missing the feel of his strong arms around her since he had held her when she cried. Blake sneaks a quick kiss on top of her head before the say there goodbyes and get in their separate cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some exciting things planned


	6. Change for the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would like to dedicate this chapter to V. We appreciate your threats for more more more. We love you!

Lunch with Gwen had gone as well as he had hoped. He was able to get the courage to meet up with her the day before the meeting which worked out well. He got some downtime with the woman he was deeply enthralled with. Blake was sitting at the hotel relaxing on the bed watching television while deep in thought. Kayla was sound asleep on the bed right next to her daddy. He was watching her with such love in his eyes. Some days he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be her father. She captured his heart from the moment she was born. He only wish that she wouldn't have to go through life without a mother. Like a Snapchat of his thoughts when his phone chimed. It was his manager Brandon letting him know he would meet him at the studio lot for the meeting with Mark Burnett tomorrow at 10 AM. Blake let Brandon know that was fine and then sudden panic set in. What would he do with Kayla? His mom couldn't come on this trip, he knew no One he trusted with Kayla......or, he thought to himself, did he? Gwen... maybe he should call Gwen. He didn't want to dump his daughter on her but he literally knew not one other person in LA. His mind made up, he picked up his phone and brought up her contact. He wish he had a picture of her he could put on the contact with the number. If the send button and anxiously waited for her to answer.

"Hey Blake...miss me already?" Gwen said as she let out a small laugh.

"Ummm Gwen....is it that obvious?" Blake replied playfully 

"Well it has only been four hours since we left the restaurant so I just assumed... how silly of me" she says sarcastically.

"Yeah well...that is four hours too many" He says confidently. 

"Your a funny cowboy Mr.Shelton."

"I try Gwen.. I try."

"So...did you really miss me Blake?" She asks...somewhat nervous that he was just being polite when he said so.

"Honestly? Yes ma'am I did. But I confess I do have ulterior motives. I am in a bind." He says quietly.

"What's up Blake?"

"Well you know how I have that meeting tomorrow at 10 AM?"

"Oh yeah... for that t.v. show. Is there a problem?"

"Well I have Kayla with me and I don't think it would be professional for me to take her with me but I don't have anyone to watch her. You were the first person I thought of. Your the only person I know here and honestly, seeing Kayla so at ease with you speaks volumes. Look I know it is a lot to ask Gwen... but is there even the slightest chance you might be able to watch her tomorrow?" He asks hesitantly 

"Aww Blake.... I know how hard it is to trust people with your child. I would be honored to watch her. I'm free all day. Would you rather me watch her at the hotel?"

"Umm whatever works best for you. You are saving me here so I'm ok with wherever."

"Ok well how about this... I am going to call my mom because she would love to help with Kayla if that's ok with you and we will come to you so the little one feels more comfortable. Does that work?"

"Wow...that would be great Gwen...thank you so much! Can you be here around 9:30?"

"Yep..you got it...I will be there. And Blake?"

"Yeah Gwen" he replies 

"Thank you for entrusting me with your daughter. I won't let you down!"

"I have no doubts about that....ha ha....see what I did there....?"

"You're a dork...but it was cute. Okay cowboy... I will see you in the morning."

"I will text you the hotel and my room number when we hang up. Thanks again Gwen."

"Always Blake!"  
..........................................................  
We could just left Kayla with Quinn the hotel. He never thought he would be meeting when his mom so soon but considering they were in a couple yet(he was determined they would be soon) he was a bit more readies. He made his way to the lot where he knew the show would be filming. When he arrived he found Brandon waiting for him right outside the door.

"Hey Blake." He says as he gives him a brotherly hug.

"Hey brother...how was your flight?"

"It was great man. Nice to see L.A. I haven't been in a while."

"It's a huge city man..I don't know about this." Blake says with doubt in his voice. 

"Look Blake, I know you are a country guy at heart but hear them out. This could catapult you to the top of the industry with the likes of Garth, Toby, Tim...all of them."

"I hear ya bud...I will hear them out. Let's get this thing started."

As Brandon and Blake headed inside they were quickly greeted by Mark Burnett. When he approached he gave each man a handshake as he introduced him self.

"G'day mates....I am Mark Burnett. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Blake and Brandon reply in unison "pleasure is mine."

"Well follow me and I will show you around a bit and then we can talk logistics so you can see what this is all about."

"Okay...sounds good...lead the way." Blake relies.

"Okay so this is the studio where the stage and audience will be. There will be four coaches and you will have these chairs that spin around."

Blake interrupts "ummm why do they need to spin?"

"Well unlike other singing competition shows.. we will have 'blind auditions'. You will listen to the artists with your chair facing the audience so you can't see them. This way you are basing your evaluation of them on vocals alone and not appearance."

"Huh..I kinda like that." Brandon adds 

"Yeah me too" Blake chimes in.

"Great...so over here we have the dressing rooms and the recording rooms where you will work with the artists." Brandon and Blake listen intently while Mark explains the entire process. With each passing moment Blake seems a bit more intrigued. This might just be fun.

"So Blake what do you think so far?"

"I have to say it does sound interesting but I still don't know why you want me to do this? I'm just a country boy from Ada Oklahoma."

"Blake your reputation precedes you...in a good way. You are passionate about country music, you are a hard worker, and let's be real....you're funny."

"I would like to hear what you have to offer me but I have to be upfront...I have a 7 month old daughter and I am a single father. Her mom just passed away in a car accident. Where I go... my baby girl goes. Will that be a problem?"

"Well I will have to find someone to watch her but I think Brandon and I can work around that."

"So this is the salary we are looking at for the coaches." Mark says as he shows the figure to Blake. Blake is used to big numbers but over $10 million for one show that doesn't film daily... he could live with that. With that pay he could definitely find a care taker for Kayla and place for them to stay while filming. 

He looks at Brandon with questions in his eyes. Brandon looks over the paperwork and speaks up "I think we have a deal Mr. Burnett... all I ask is that you allow Blake's lawyer look this over? If you are willing to wait I will fax it right now."

"By all means. We can get to know each other a bit more while we wait."

Within the hour Blake has an email from his lawyer telling him that everything is on the up and up. He interrupts the conversation that Mark and Brandon are having.... "well gentlemen...looks like we're good to go. My lawyer says it's ok to sign. Who has a pen for me? I think this could be fun."

Blake send the contract and Brandon let him know he will send a detailed schedule for him. Your minds in it but he and this Adam Levine guy will be permanent coaches of all goes well and they will rotate the other two coaches. When Terry part ways Blake and Brandon walk to the car waiting for them. Brandon is heading back to Nashville immediately so they drop Blake at the hotel first and Brandon says he will be in touch. As Blake walk to the lobby to the elevator he thinks to him self...."maybe being here for this show will help whatever this thing is he is starting with Gwen." He knows they are just friends right now but he would like them to be more soon. He can't wait to tell her that he's splitting his time between Tishomingo and L.A.  
................................................................................  
Gwen's day dreaming, hoping Blake's meeting is going well...... she knows this would mean more time with him. She is pulled out of her day dream by a tiny human grabbing her leg. She looked down to see the gorgeous blue eyes looking up at her. Kayla was looking at her babbling away as if telling Gwen a story. Gwen picked the baby up and Kayla reached for Gwen's ear laying her head on her chest. Gwen's heart melts. She already loves this little girl. How could anyone not want her? How could her mom walk away from her? 

"Gwen honey your awfully quiet over there."

"Just thinking."

"Blake seems like a nice man." 

"Yeah he really is mom. I honestly don't know what I would have done without having him to talk to through the whole breakup with Tony and that whole situation."

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about mom?" At this point Kayla had fallen asleep on Gwen's chest still holding onto her ear. 

"Gwen honey isn't it obvious, the way you look at him and the way he looks at you?"

"Mom we are just friends. I mean this is only the third time we have ever seen each other. Yeah we are just friends. Friends."

"Ok Gwen keeping tell yourself that if you want, but men don't look at just any woman the way he looks at you. And he trusted you with his daughter. That's huge honey."

"Your crazy mom." Gwen was losing it on the inside. 

Did he really like her as more than just a friend? Her mom has to be crazy right? When is her mom ever wrong though? All Gwen can do is sit and hold the sleeping baby. She doesn't even realize how long she has been staring at the little girl until her mom chimes in again. 

"Honey are you ok? I know you said you and Blake have been talking but you know you can talk to me to right?"

Gwen feels the lump in her throat grow and the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She never told her mom about her and Tony's baby. Looking at Kayla brings that lost to the forefront of her mind as she thinks what it would have been like to be holding her own baby. 

"Mom more happened between Tony and I than you know about."

"Okay?" 

"Mom it was horrible." Gwen is fighting so hard to keep from falling apart. She doesn't want to disturb the baby. "Mom I was pregnant. And we...we... we lost the baby."

"What?! Gwen oh my gosh!" Tears were now pouring down both woman's faces. "Honey why didn't you tell me. I could have been there for you. I wish I could have been there for you!"

"I know mom but things were bad between Tony and I. He didn't want to tell anyone. It was killing me. The night we did the tonight show was the night I met Blake. Tony and I had had a huge fight in front of everyone and when I went outside crying Blake was there. He is the reason I left Tony. He gave me the courage to leave. He lost Kayla's mom that same day. We just bonded. Her mom was leaving them when she was killed in a car accident."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah. I look at her mom and it baffles me that someone let alone her mom would want to leave this little girl and her father for that matter. He is such and amazing man, mom. He is raising this little girl on his own and he still texts me to make sure I'm ok. He is so attentive to her and I it's crazy."

"Gwen do you have feelings for him?" Based on her questions earlier Gwen knows she knows the answer but is looking to get Gwen to admit to it.

"Yeah mom. I do. I didn't mean to and I never thought I would fall for a guy like him but it's happing. I'm falling for him and fast."

"I can tell how happy you make each other. The only words of advice I have for you Gwen is just be careful and don't let fear decide your actions." 

About this time Kayla begins to stir. Gwen wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at the sweet little girl.

"Hi Kayla! Did you have a good nap baby?" Kayla just looks at Gwen with a huge smile on her face. 

Gwen hadn't realized how much time had gone by when they heard Blake coming in the room.

"Hey look at this my room is full of beautiful women. I'm a lucky man." Blake said as he walked over to Gwen who still had Kayla in her arms. He placed a kiss on Gwen's head without even thinking, took Kayla in his arms, and sat down on the bed next to Gwen. When he realized what he had done he had a momentary freak out, but the smile she gave him ended that. 

"Well how did it go?" Gwen asked Blake 

"Well I signed the contract. So it looks like miss Kayla and I will be spending a lot of time here in L.A."

"Oh my gosh really?! Yessss..." Gwen squealed throwing her arms around Blake. 

"Honey I'm gonna go ahead and head out. Blake it was very nice to meet you. Thank you for what you have done for my daughter."

"It was nice to meet you as well Mrs. Stefani. I really haven't done anything. She is the one that has helped me." They exchanged smiles as Pattie left. 

Gwen and Blake spent the rest of the evening together watching tv, playing with Kayla, and ordered room service for dinner. At the end of the night it was time for Gwen to go home and she started to call an Uber but Blake wouldn't hear it. He loaded Kayla in the car and they took Gwen home. They hugged when he dropped her off. It took all she had not to kiss him but she didn't even know if he likes her like that. They both went to bed happier than they had in a long time.


	7. Finding shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep three days in a row. Can’t promise this will continue to update so fast but we do our best.

Blake couldn't believe that he had just signed a contract for a t.v. show. He still didn't quiet understand what they saw in him but he was going to take another leap of faith. If anything it would allow him more opportunity to explore whatever it was he was developing with Gwen. 

After seeing to it that Gwen made it home safely Blake decided it was a good time to call his mom and tell her the news. How was he going to break it to her that he would be splitting his time between Tishamingo and L.A.? His mom had been his rock his whole life and he didn't want to let her down. With reservation he picked up his phone and sought out her number. When he pulled her contact up he hit the send button and took a deep breath preparing himself for the coming conversation.

She picks up on the fourth ring "Hey baby boy! To what do I owe this pleasure of speaking with my son?"

"You sound out of breath mom....you ok?"

"Oh yeah darlin' I was just out in the garden. So what's up Blake? I can tell there is something on your mind."

"You know me to well mom. I wanted to talk to about the meeting I had today."

"I figured as much. So spill....what happened? What did they have to say?"

Blake took a long, deep breath before beginning...."Well they showed Brandon and me around the studios.it was pretty cool mom. They want me to be a coach. I would make a team based on blind auditions and then work with artists that are trying to get into the business and then America will vote for the ones they want to send through. In the end one person is the winner and hopefully gets to record an amazing album."

"That sounds great son. So what's the catch? I know there is one or you wouldn't been so hesitant to tell me son."

"Well mama" he tended to revert back to calling her the name he called her as a child "umm they offered me a great contract to be one of the main coaches which means I would be on every season that it is on. But..."

"Go on Blake." She encouraged 

"But ...it would mean me splitting time between L.A. and Oklahoma. Plus my touring mom."

"Blake" She said in her mom voice "Do you want to do this? Is it something you are truly interested in?"

"Yes ma'am. I am very interested. So interested mom that I signed the contract. I couldn't pass it up. I want to see where this road leads both professionally and personally."

"Personally huh son?" His mom replied with a smirk in her face that she wished her son could see. "So...want to tell me what is going on personally? I know you have been talking to someone."

"Can't keep anything from you mom. So you remember how I mentioned meeting Gwen Stefani while I was here last time doing The tonight's show?"

"Yeah you mention it when you came back." She paused "son is that who you were talking to after the funeral? You were out there alone for over an hour that day."

"Yes ma'am. I know it seems odd but mom.....she is amazing. She just sits and listens. I feel like I can talk to her about anything. I'm not rushing into anything but I think we could be great together."

"So what's her story son? I know your sister listens to her music but outside of that I don't know much about her."

"Well she has had a rough go of things the past few months. She was in a relationship with a band mate, they had been together a couple of years mom... and then something awful happened. She got pregnant and lost the baby mom."

Blake heard his mom gasp "oh my lord Blake......poor thing." She replied

"I can't imagine it mom. But you want to know what amazes me about her?"

"What's that son?"

"When I mentioned that Richie had passed away all she could think about was how hard that must have been on you. She said she couldn't imagine what you went through. That, Yes, she had a miscarriage, but that you,you raised your son and then lost him. She is so unselfish mom. So sincere. I have never met a more beautiful woman inside or outside." He told his mother. "Well except maybe you mama!"

She chuckled at her son "Well thank you Blake...she sounds like a truly genuine person. That says a lot about her upbringing." She pauses for a moment and then adds "son... I want you to know that I support you 100%. If this is what you want then I want it for you too. All I will say is; make sure you are doing this for you. I know you want to see where this is going with your friend....with Gwen; but make sure you are deciding what is best for you and my granddaughter Okay. If that decision means splitting you time between two places then I am all for it and will support you the whole way. Besides, when you go on the road I will be with you at every stop to help with my baby girl."

Blake let's out a small chuckle "thank you mama. It means the world to me that you are being so supportive. I do want to try this out. I truly think this show can not only help my career but I can help young artists break through into the industry. If it also helps me to get to know Gwen better and to see where this is going then that is a bonus."

"Then I think you should go for it son. You sound happy if I may say so. Happier than I have heard you sound in a long time."

"Mom..today when I had the meeting I had no one to watch Kayla. Gwen and I had gone to lunch yesterday and it was amazing mom. Kayla was so fussy and Gwen asked if she could hold her" he paused for a moment.... deep in thought... "she rocked her a bit, wrapped her in her blanket and had her asleep in minuets. When Kayla woke up it was like she was meant to be there with Gwen. She seemed so at ease with her" Blake laughed "could've been how tired she was but it was still beautiful to watch."

"Sounds like she is a natural son. So I'm guessing she watched Kayla for you?"

"Yeah I called her in a panic because I literally don't know anyone else here. Mom, she even brought her mom over to help."

"Blake she sounds like a lovely girl. I hope that if things work out and progress like you hope they do that I will get to meet her soon."

"You will mom. If I am going to do this I will have to find a rental out here and lord knows it will need a mother's touch." He adds laughing. 

"You best believe it son."

"Okay Mom... I better get going. I am going to try to contact a realtor in the morning to show me some places because I don't want to start this filming without a place to stay. I Kayla to be comfortable."

"Okay son." She replied "you be safe out there and let me know how the house hunting goes."

"I will mama...I love you."

"I love you to baby! Talk to you soon."  
.........................................................................................  
Blake hangs up with his mom and immediately calls Gwen. It is early evening by now so hopefully he won't be interrupting. 

"Hey Blake... did you talk to your mom?"

"Are you psychic or something?" He says laughing 

"No but I figured you would call her the first chance you got. You did say you are a family guy." She adds with a smile.

"Well I did talk to her and she is on board. She thinks it is a great opportunity and is willing to help however she can."

"That's awesome cowboy!" Gwen suddenly pauses realizing she used a pet name.

"Cowboy huh?"

"I'm so sorry Blake...I didn't..."

"No Gwen... don't apologize. I don't mind. Matter of fact I kind of like it. I hope I am not being to forward but you can call me cowboy anytime you want."

"Oh thank God... I thought it would scare you off." She says with trepidation in her voice.

"Gwen...I don't think you could do anything to scare me off."

"Aww you are sweet Blake. So what's next for you out here in L.A.?"

"Well that's part of why I'm calling. I know absolutely nothing about the area and I need to find a house to rent. You wouldn't happen to be free tomorrow would you?"

"Actually I am. I am not going into the studio until after you leave. I sort of cleared my schedule after I got home today. Just in case."

"Seriously Gwen? You did that for me?"

"Of course...you need someone to be here for you right now and I want that someone to be me. So do me a favor...call a realtor and I'll meet you at the hotel at 9 AM. You will need help with Kayla anyway. Sound good?"

"Your a life saver Gwen. Kayla and I will see you in the morning."  
..............................................................  
"Hey Gwen thanks so much for coming with us!" Blake said giving Gwen a hug outside the hotel.

"Of course! Like I said, your probably gonna need help with Kayla anyway and I love hanging out with her" Gwen cooed at the little girl in his arms "....and you." Gwen smiled up at him

"Oh gee thanks sunshine" he said sarcastically, hoping the name wouldn't send her running

Blake beamed at her trying to send the message that he wanted her here with him. He knew he like spending time with her and to hear her say she liked spending time with him made him happy and excited. The valet pulled his car up in front of them and Blake opened the door for Gwen before heading to the back seat to place Kayla in her car seat. 

"Gwen you have been a life saver you know that. I don't know what I would have done without your help with Kayla. So thank you I mean that."

"Blake you don't have to thank me. Spending time with both of you is enough thanks." She said as she reached her hand across the car laying it on top of his before realizing what she had done and withdrawing her hand.

"Hey" He said as she withdrew her hand "you don't have to be scared Gwen....I don't scare easily."

"What are we doing Blake?" She asks quietly 

"We are getting to know one another. Taking it slow. Maybe starting to hold each others hands?" He says with a smile trying to ease her concern.

"That sounds perfect. Now let's go look at a house" she says letting all the tension out of her body.

When they arrived at the first address the agent had told Blake to meet her at, Blake looked at the front and knew this wasn't gonna be the place. It was a modern style house with lots of white carpet. Being a dad Blake knew white carpet was not ideal. He still looked to Gwen getting her input on the place.

"What do you think Gwen?"

"Well I like it but I don't think it suits you nor is it a good place to have a kid. I mean white carpet isn't gonna stay white long with a baby around."

"Yeah I agree completely." 

Blake looks to the agent and says "what else do you have to show me? This one is definitely not going to work with this little monster here" He says as he tickles his baby girl in Gwen's arms.

Kayla makes those adorable baby sounds that all babies make. The agent replies "I have a couple more to show. Shall we?" She says as she leads them to their car. Blake and Gwen follow her to the next house and another after that. Both houses were also too modern for Blake's taste. To much like being in a museum. He was afraid to touch anything. Finally they came the fourth house the agent had picked to show Blake. Gwen looked over to her....friend? Boyfriend? Oh man they needed to talk. She looked over and could tell the moment Blake laid eyes on the place that he loved it. His eyes lit up. From the outside it looked like he had found a little bit of Oklahoma in L.A. he wondered how that is even possible but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Gwen look at this place. I think we might have found the house." Blake puts the car in park looking back at Kayla realizing she is asleep. Gwen looks to at the sleeping little girl and her heart melts all over. There is something about that little girl; never mind her father.... she wanted this but she didn't want to rush it.  
.........................................................................   
"This place looks amazing." Blake says looking around the living area

"Fantastic! Now this house has all the amenities you are looking for and it has a pool."

"Oh a pool?" Blake turns to Gwen and asks her. "Do I want a pool with Kayla? It kinda scares me." 

"Well you could always fence it off if you really like the house." Gwen tells him 

"Good news." The agents steps in. "The pool is already fully enclosed, so you wouldn't need to worry about you daughter Mr. Shelton. It has a key and everything so she won't be able to get to it without you."

"That's perfect." Blake says look at the window to the backyard and fenced in pool. 

"She is absolutely gorgeous ma'ma. The perfect mix of you and your husband." The agent says to Gwen. 

Gwen freezes in her tracks. She isn't her baby. Her baby is gone. Before she can even process what's happening, she is walking toward Blake and handing Kayla to him. She is out the front door and to the car. She feels like the world is closing in on her as the tears start pouring down her face. 

She thought she was coping well but this reaction tells her she isn't. Hell her ex never gave her time to grieve much less begin to cope without being all over her. Blake and Kayla made her smile and laugh but she is realizing now they aren't her family. As much as she has been living in this fairytale in her head, the agent brought her back to the reality that her baby is gone, she kicked her ex to the curb, and now she is alone. She sits down beside the car trying to pull herself together until she hears him coming after her. 

"Gwen? Gwen are you on? What happened?" Blake says as he runs to her Kayla in tow.

Gwen wants to tell him what's happening but the can't stop the sobs escaping her mouth. The next thing she knows Blake is putting Kayla is her car seat before sitting down and pulling Gwen into his lap. 

"Shhhh Gwen I'm right here. Calm down I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" He tells her.

At first she is tense but after a few seconds she is clinging to him as if her life depends on it. Blake sits there holding her until she starts to calm down. 

"Gwen tell me what's wrong?"

"That lady thought you were my husband and Kayla was our daughter." She says as she seems to realize where she is and starts to back out of his lap. 

Blake's heart cracks as he thinks she is reacting this way because she doesn't want people to think she is with him, but he perseveres. He has to, she is hurting and he has to fix that. He needs to see that beautiful smile of hers.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Blake, oh God no, but we aren't. I mean you problem think I'm crazy. You don't want me. Now one does."

"Gwen don't say that. I don't think your crazy. I think you went through something terrible and instead of being taken care of like you should have been you were treated like trash. Gwen I care about you a lot. I know you probably don't feel the..."

"You care about me?"

"Yeah I do Gwen. I care about you a lot actually. Look I know this is new and people will think that the two of us don't fit; that we are from two different worlds but they don't matter. I care about you Gwen and I want to see where this is going. We have started as friends and I honestly think there is something there. I hope what I am saying doesn't scare you Gwen. But I have to be up front. I want to explore this because I think you and me.... we could have the real thing."

"Blake I care about you. I want to see where this is going but I can't lie. I'm scared. We have both been through hell the past few months and I don't want us to rush into anything and regret it later."

"Gwen" he places his hand under her chin "look at me sunshine." Gwen looks up to him. "Listen...we are building something here and it starts with our friendship. We are not going to rush into things. We both need to take this one day at a time. We will be here for each other I whatever capacity the other needs and see where the road takes us Okay. I am not going anywhere."

"Okay Blake...thank you for talking me down. I don't know.....just sometimes it comes rushing back to me....all of it and I get spooked. I am so grateful that you were here. I am sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me.....may have scared the realtor but it's whatever...she'll deal" He says throwing his dimpled smile her way. "Come on let's go rent a house for me! After we are done I will buy you lunch. You need to eat!" He gets Kayla out of her car seat and takes her hand, leading her to the house. He gives her hand a slight squeeze letting her know all will be okay. They just need to stick together.


	8. Together apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while but here it is

Blake had gone with to get some of the necessities he would need for the house so he and Kayla would be comfortable when they were there. Blake was back in town to get things started with the voice. He was getting to meet the new coaches that would work along side of him. Adam Levine was one he had heard of but had never met. He seemed like a cool guy and Blake seemed to hit it off with him. They would joke around in between meetings and had even gone to lunch together so they could get acquainted since they were the two that would be the reoccurring coaches.

At one point Adam had asked Blake about his musical interests and his family. Blake told him where he was from, his siblings, and his mom but he didn't feel comfortable enough yet to discuss his growing relationship with Gwen...especially after Adam mentioned how much he loved No Doubt. He didn't want to put Gwen out there without speaking with her first.

As the first week wound down Blake had to get ready for a show and some studio time in Nashville. He didn't want to leave LA mainly because it meant leaving Gwen. Things had be going well for them. She would come over to his rental when she would finish in the studio. They would take Kayla to the park and to see the ocean. She, of course, was too little to enjoy the water much but Blake would roll up his jeans and stand at the shoreline holding her little hands, standing her up just so her toes touched, where the dissipating waves could roll slowly over her little feet. Sometimes Gwen would stand in a bit further with Kayla in her arms and let the wav3s splash around them. At first it scared Blake but he trusted Gwen. She had grown up here and knew how to handle the waves. He was cherishing this time with her. He felt like they were growing closer every day.

When he headed home that night he decided to get some Mexican food to take home and thought he'd call and invite Gwen over so they could see each other before he had to leave. She answered on the first ring and immediately said she would meet him at his house. Thirty minutes later they both pulled into Blake's driveway one after the other. Perfect timing he thought. Gwen got right out of the car and ran to Blake.

"Hey cowboy" She said jumping into his arms.

"Hey sunshine how was your session today?" He asks enthusiastically 

"It was great....I actually have some news for you. Let's go inside and let Samantha head home so we can have some Kayla time." She says helping him with the food and taking his hand. 

After Blake had sent the nanny on her way (thank God Gwen's mom knew a girl who needed work and had been a nanny before) he headed back to the kitchen to get dinner started. He figured he would break his news to Gwen first to ease the blow of her news; hopefully.

"So your session went well huh?"

"Yeah, I laid down about 6 new tracks Blake. The songs are just coming out of me like they never have before." 

"That's awesome Gwen. I'm so happy for you."

"How was your day cowboy? How are the other coaches?"

"Well I have only met one other coach as they are trying to out who else will coach. So the one I know is Adam Levine from Maroon 5."

" oh I love his music. He's really talented." Gwen says with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh crap...I have some competition for your affection now huh?" Blake says jokingly 

"Nah...I'm a one musician girl. And right now there is this cowboy that I really enjoy getting to know better. Maybe you know him?"

"He must be one lucky SOB!" He say to her coyly. "So back to the show" Blake laughs "we will start filming with the other two coaches in a couple of weeks. In the meantime though, I have to go to Nashville. I have a show there and I need to get into the studio to continue workin on the next album. I know I had mentioned it to ya but I wasn't sure of the time frame." He can see the sadness in her eyes. He never wants to be the one to make her sad. 

"Oh yeah....I remember. Well..." Gwen says shyly "well I guess in the end it works out then because the label wants me to go play a couple of shows in France to try to promote my upcoming album overseas. I'll be gone while your in Nashville."

"Gwen that's great. I know you really want this to work and it looks like the label is on board. That's important. What is the time difference? Do you know?"

"Umm no but I will find out. I don't want to go that long without talking to you." She adds trying to let him know she is going to miss him but afraid to outright say it because she feels like it isn't affecting him, her being gone, the way him being gone is affecting her.

"I will look into it to." He says as he reaches for her hand across the table "I know I for one will not enjoy you being gone. I will need those phone calls to keep me going." He says squeezing her hand and flashing her his dimpled smile.

"What are you going to do with Kayla?"

"Um.. oh my mom is gonna travel with me. We will stop for a couple days in Oklahoma first and then head to Nashville. I need to check on the ranch."

"That's good that she is going with you. I'm sure she misses you and her grand baby."

"Yeah she is excited." Blake stands up and starts cleaning up after dinner. He watches as Gwen takes Kayla out of her high chair and asks if he needs her to change her. He nods and Thanks her as Gwen heads to Kayla's room to get her changed. When she comes back down Blake has poured her a glass of wine and himself a vodka and sprite while they sit and play with Kayla on the floor. The silence is deafening.

"Gwen..darlin" He says as he looks to her "I'm really going to miss you while I'm gone." He decides that he is going for it. He wants to feel her lips one time before he goes. He places a hand under her chin and lifts her head slightly. "Your beautiful you know that." He says and before she can respond he gently places his lips on hers and he is spinning. It has to be the best first kiss he has ever had. He wants more but he won't push. He slowly pulls back smiling at Gwen. 

"Thank you sunshine."

"For what cowboy?"

"For being exactly what I need in my life right now. Just thank you for being you. I hate to cut this evening short but you need to go pack for your flight and I need to do the same. I promise to call you every day and I will see you as soon as you get back ok?"

" Okay cowboy. I should get going. I will let you know when I get to Paris ok? Please be safe." She says as she caresses his beard. He gives her one parting hug as he opens the car door for her and she places a kiss on his cheek before placing one on Kayla's head. 

"Ok Blake...I will see you in a couple weeks." She says as she drives away waving. Her heart is breaking. She is falling for him hard. She takes a deep breath... she can do this.

Blake waves goodbye breathing in deeply as he walks back into the house with his daughter in his arms.....he is going to miss her something fierce but he takes solace in knowing he will see her soon and talk to her daily if he has anything to do with it.  
....................................................................  
Gwen had finally composed herself when the car service she was taking pulled up outside of Jens house. Jen was literally one of Gwen's best friends. She was glad that her baby brother had ended up with someone like Jen. Gwen and Blake hadn't put any labels on what they were so she hasn't told anyone other than her mom about him. That changes when Jen gets in the car and she looks at Gwen and her smile fades.

"What's wrong Gwen?"

"Nothing I'm good! Ready for Paris."

"Cut the crap Gwen it's me. Your not 'good'."

"I don't know how to explain everything. You remember the tonight's show disaster? With Tony and how that was the night I broke up with him."

"Yeah of course that piece of shit." Gwen gave Jen the look. "Sorry I just hate the way he treated you is all."

"Well I didn't tell you everything that happened."

"Okay"

"I met this guy. A guy you happen to listen to."

"Oh my gosh who?"

"I met Blake Shelton." Gwen said biting her lip. It's weird for her to hide things from Jen so she almost feels guilty for not telling her. 

"You met Blake Shelton and you didn't tell me? What the hell Gwen?"

"I didn't tell anyone about him. Mom only found out a little bit ago."

"Ok your losing me. Why is it a big secret you met him? Unless oh my gosh, are you seeing him?"

"I don't really know. Right now we are spending time together but I don't know what to think."

"Okay so tell me what you are feeling. Like, do you like him?"

"Oh my God jen; he is so amazing. He is so caring and romantic. He is always worried about me and what I want and how I feel. He puts everyone else first....especially his daughter. Gwen says nonchalantly.

"Umm I'm sorry did you say he has a daughter?"

"Uh huh...yep...she is like 8 months old." Gwen says keeping her eyes straight ahead on the road to the airport.

"Oh don't you play it off like that Gwen. How does that make you feel? I mean considering all you went through?"

Jen was one of the few that knew what she had gone through so her concern was not unwarranted.

By this time they had arrived at the airport and the driver had dropped them at the international departure gate. Gwen told Jen they would finish the conversation on the flight. About 45 minuets later the two ladies were boarding a flight to Paris. After getting situated Jen didn't take long to start exactly where they left off..

"So.. he has a daughter?"

"She is beautiful Jen. Her name is Kayla Justine and she looks just like her dad. Bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Big dimples that will just melt your heart."

"You seem quite taken by them?"

"Jen...I can't explain it. He saw me at the show when Tony was yelling....."she proceeds to tell Jen the whole story...."and then yesterday he looked scared to tell me he had to go to Nashville to record. But then.....oh then." She says, face flushing with the memory. 

"Um then what Gwen...don't leave me hanging" jen says chuckling 

"Then when we were sitting on the floor playing with Kayla, he kissed me Jen and I don't think I have ever been kissed so gently, yet so passionately before in my life. It was magical."

"So What are you going to do?"

"I'm scared Jen. What if he ends up just like Tony? What if he gets tired of me?"

"Gwen...you can't go into this comparing him to Tony. If you do this you are just setting this whole relationship up, no matter what stage it is in, for failure. What did he say when you left?"

"That he would miss me and would call every day." She says quietly.

"Well then... how did you respond?"

"Just that I would let him know when I got to Paris and would talk to him while we are away. I didn't know what to say. I am afraid if I tell him how I am feeling he will run. I mean shit Jen.....his wife just died in a car crash two months ago."

"You said yourself Gwen that they were headed for divorce, that she walked out on him and their child. While I am sure he has been grieving I am sure he is grieving in a different way. If he wasn't invested do you really think he would still be coming around, having dinner with you, telling you he'd miss you, and kissing you? Look I can't tell you what to do hon but I can tell you that sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. Look what he did. He decided to work on a show in LA, a city he knows nothing about for; according to what you have told me; two reasons: his career and you! Now you may be taking it slow but Gwen....sometimes you have to risk your heart to see what might come out of it."

"I know you're right....I just have to convince myself of that now." Gwen tells Jen with trepidation.

"Look just stay in touch with him while we are here. See how the conversations go and when we get back try talking to him. He seems like one who put his emotions out there for all to see. I bet he will do the same with you."

"Your right....I will Jen.....thanks for listening. I am so glad to have you as my sounding board."

"Anytime Gwen...now let's go show France who Gwen Stefani is!"


	9. I want you but I don’t know how to

Blake had dropped his mom off in Oklahoma City with his step-father. She had been a godsend in Nashville. He was able to put on and amazing concert to a sold out crowd and even managed to cut more songs to get the ball rolling on his upcoming album. He loved Nashville, loved Oklahoma, but he had something waiting for him in LA and he couldn't wait to get back to her to see where they stood. 

Blake had called Gwen as soon as he had arrived in Nashville and left her a message saying he was there. He knew she would still be mid-flight to France. He knew she would be calling at odd hours. She had finally arrived in Paris after a 17 hour flight at around 10 AM the next day (Paris time). So Blake was woken up about 3 in the morning;  but he didn't care so long as he could talk to her. He miss3d her. They talked every single day and it made the distance seem invisible. Before he knew it, he was taking off from his home state back to the city of angels...one angel in particular....the one and only Gwen Stefani. 

He had text her that he was headed back to LA and she insisted on picking him up at the airport. She joked with him that she wanted to see KJ....Blake chuckled at Gwen's nickname for his daughter. She had called Kayla Justine; KJ one night when they were talking and she has now claimed it as her nickname for his daughter. Blake text back, playing coy, "oh just KJ huh...not her dad?"

Gwen had responded "Yeah he's cool too..." and she added the winking emoji. She kept putting emoji-es in because Blake was learning how to use them and she thought it was funny to make him guess at what they meant....some more obvious than others. She let him know she would be there upon his arrival to take him and KJ home. Gwen parked her car and made her way to the airport. Blake had mentioned he had a bag to pick up since he had to pack Kayla's stroller and car seat;so she said she would meet them at baggage claim.

Blake got off the plane and made his way to baggage claim. His heart was racing because he was so excited to see Gwen. She was waiting by a column, leaning against it checking her phone to see if he had arrived. Before she knew it there wa someone whispering in her ear.

"You waiting for someone in particular?"Blake whispered in her ear, breath caressing her face.

Gwen turned, looked up at him; man his voice was sexy "Blake...oh my god you scared me. Why didn't you text me?"

"Kayla told me to sneak up on ya!" He said through laughter

"KJ would not do that to me would you baby girl?" She said talking to his daughter as if she totally understood her. "Let's go get your bags cowboy so we can get you home."

Blake hands Kayla to Gwen so he can get his bags and tells Gwen to lead the way to the car. Blake puts his bag in the trunk, sets up the car seat, and Gwen secures Kayla in. Blake still has the habit to check the harness multiple times to make sure she is secured correctly. A result of the accident surely. They make their way out into traffic and head toward the Hollywood Hills to his rental. When they pull up it is dark and Gwen can tell Blake is exhausted. 

"Blake... I'm just gonna help you get inside then I will head home. You need to rest cowboy."

"Okay Gwen...that's okay. I wouldn't be much company tonight anyway. Cross country flights with a baby are definitely difficult. I will call you in the morning?"

"Please do!" She kissed him on the cheek and said her goodbyes.  
                                                                 ..............................................................  
The next morning Blake woke early and immediately called Gwen. It took a few rings but finally she picked up...or so he thought.

"Gwen's phone" the woman answered 

"Ummm... I'm looking for Gwen."

"Oh ok...and who is this if I may ask?"

"Umm....Blake...Blake Shelton...is Gwen available?" He responds 

"Oh Blake.. I've heard about you...this is her sister-in-law Jen. You want to talk to Gwen?"

"Well nice to speak with you...yes I would like to speak with her. Is she up?"

"Well she is just getting up...but the birthday girl is definitely milking this day for all it's worth." Jen adds with a smile.

"Oh it's her birthday today?....oh I'm so sorry she didn't mention it. I won't bother her."

"Uh you aren't bothering...she's actually been expecting your call...she talked about it all night. So listen Blake...we are celebrating her birthday over the weekend so you know if you want to take our girl today you are more than welcome. It's been nice chatting with you...here's Gwen!" Jen laughs as she hands the phone to Gwen who thankfully only heard 'here's Gwen' and nothing else. 

"Morning cowboy....you rested?" She asked

"Yeah I knocked out..Kayla is still knocked out which is weird cause she normally wants food by now...she is tired. How are you?"

"I am good thanks... I see you got to talk to Jen huh...she wasn't messing with you was she?"

"Nope not at all but I did hear that it is someone's birthday today and with that knowledge I want to ask if I can take you to dinner to celebrate. What do you think? I can try to get the sitter for Kayla."

"I would love that cowboy...but what if I ask my mom to watch her. Would that work?"

He smiled knowing he would feel better with that, not that he doesn't trust the nanny, but he would be able to spend more time with Gwen if Kayla was with her mom instead. "That would be awesome Gwen. How about I pick you up at your moms around 7 o'clock?"

"Perfect cowboy! See you then."  
                                                               .......................................................................  
Blake pulls up right on schedule and walks to the front door of Mrs.Stefani's house with Kayla in his arms and her bag thrown over his shoulder. He rang the door bell and was greeted by Patti.

"Hello Ma'am how are you?"

"Well hello Blake...it's great to see you again. And hello Miss Kayla. May I?"

"Oh of course." He says and hands Kayla over to Gwen's mom. Just then Gwen walks around the corner. She was stunning. She had a simple sundress on with some t-strap heels, her hair half up in a pony tail with black tips on the ends.

"Wow...you look beautiful Gwen." Blake says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You ready to go?" He adds hold is hand for her to take so he can lead her to the car.he decided to invest in a truck since moving here because he was a truck guy and he needed to get around. He didn't think it was to manly to have to ask Gwen to come for him or a car service for that matter. As he drove she asked where they were going. 

"Well I sorta used my connections at the show to get your moms number and asked her what your favorite place was..so I'm taking you to 'Momma Cozza's' ; is that ok?"

"Oh my gosh...wait till you taste it Blake....best Italian food in LA."

They arrived at the restaurant and were taken to their table. They ordered their meal and the conversation flowed. They talked about what happened in Nashville and Paris. How Gwen felt so free on stage for the first time in a long time. Blake told her about some music that he had written and she in turn told him that the lyrics were flowing from her to. Before they knew it two hours had passed. Blake took Gwen's hand and asked if she would go back to his house to relax for a bit which she nodded shyly knowing she wanted some more time for just the two of them. 

After they arrived at Blake's house he poured her a wine and fixed himself a vodka and Sprite Zero. They sat by the fir place listening to music and talking about anything and everything that came to mind.the ease that was felt between the two of them was magical. Ironically Blake's song "sangria" came on and he leaned into Gwen and placed a kiss on her lips. He knew Gwen felt it but was scared to admit it. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level so he decide would see where tonight would take them. They had talked about dating exclusively and both had agreed that it was the right next step. But being away from her for two weeks had done him in.....he needed her. She responded in kind and explored his mouth. When they came up for air the fire in Blake's eye told Gwen he wanted more and she was sure her eyes were saying the same thing.

"Blake...Blake please....I need you! Take me to bed!"

"Gwen...darlin' are you sure? I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for!"

"Blake please!"

He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He set her down gently at the foot of the bed and studied her. He was going to worship every part of her body if it took him all night. He leaned into her and placed kisses all along her neck, behind her ear...the sounds coming from her were sending him spiraling. 

"Gwen...darlin'..you are gorgeous" he said as he started to slowly undress her... he is mesmerized by her. When she lifted her arms he removed her dress and carefully placed it beside the bed. He started to lay her down when she stopped him.

"You have too many clothes on Blake" she said as she unbuckled his belt and lowered his jeans to the to the floor, allowing him to step out of them...his boots going with them. She moved to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button until she removed it from him. Blake was tall..but what she didn't realize, because he always said he was fat, was that he was actually quite strong. Not chiseled...no he had a working man's body and she was ready to feel it against hers. 

Blake remove her red laced bra and laid her back on the bed. He traces a path down her body, placing his lips in all the right places. He found some of her erogenous zones quickly. The sounds she was making were music to his ears. Behind her ears, leaving kisses around her breasts, and finally torturing her with his lips and tongue around her belly button. She wasn't sur she would hang on for much longer and then she felt it. Blake made his way down to her panties and removed them with his teeth before moving his lips back up her legs, along her inner thighs, and straight into her folds. 

"Fuck you are so wet baby..." He said to her seductively.

"Oh god Blake... please babe...please don't stop" she said through scattered breathes. 

He slowly, methodically moves his tongue through her folds "damn Gwen... you taste good".

Gwen starts trembling "oh my god Blake please...I'm so close Blake." Gwen arches her back as she feels the waves wash over her. How the hell did he do that to her with just his mouth? She needed more now. 

Blake helped her ride out her high as he pushed two fingers into her. He knew that he could push her right back over the edge in a matter of minutes. He thrust his fingers into her hitting the perfect spot. He had her writhing beneath him again in no time. 

"Let's go Gwen, let's go...I'll catch you" He says and the waves overcome her again as she screams his name. 

Blake kisses his way up her body as he aligns himself with her center. He asks one more time "You're sure Gwen?"

"I'm sure Blake....please I need you inside me now."

Blake slowly enters her making sure to give her time to adjust to him.he looks deep into her eyes and sees the hunger there. He thrust harder this time while moving her leg up by his shoulder. The new position helped Blake reach a new spot in Gwen that had her mind spinning. 

"Oh shit Blake right there...oh god!"

Blake moved in was she didn't realize a man could move. She pushed up into him,urging him to speed up as she did "shit Blake faster...harder...please Blake!"

She was begging for more and he happily obliged. He didn't think he had ever been so aroused in his life. Gwen had him feeling things he'd never felt before. Blake looked down at Gwen "are you close darling?"

She brushed her hand along his face... "so close Blake, so close".

He thrust two more times and that's all it took before he felt Gwen clench around him. She called his name as she arched into him "Blake!!!!! Oh god Blake!!!" He thrust again so deep inside her, he muscles contracted again sending Blake over the edge "shit Gwen... shit..." he yells as he spills his seed inside her. 

When he stills he looks her in the eye and says .... "You're beautiful Gwen... simply beautiful" before he slowly pulls out of her and lays beside her spooning her, not wanting to let go.

Gwen....well Gwen didn't know what was happening.... all she knew was that her mind was playing tricks on her and she was spiraling.  
...................................................................   
Gwen was sitting by the pool staring into the water tears pouring down her face. What the heck was she thinking? Who was she kidding to think she could find a man who cared about her for more than just sex. Now here she is attached to the man inside and his little girl. Gwen hears the door shut and someone walk up behind her. 

"Gwen what are you doing out here?"

"Blake just leave me alone. You don't have to pretend you care about me anymore."

"Gwen what are you talking about? I'm confused here."

"Your just like him Blake. You got the sex know you don't have to pretend you care anymore." She says angrily 

"Pretend? Gwen there was no pretending. Talk to me. Why do you think I won't care anymore?"

"That's how it works isn't it? You get sex and it like nothing matters after that cause she is hooked."

"Gwen was that what happened with Tony? I thought you guys were ok before the baby?"

"We were great in the beginning. He would plan elaborate romantic dates the kind that sweeps a girl off her feet. He always told me how much I meant to him. We were really something. I really thought he was it for me."

"I guess that didn't last?"

"For a while. He would cancel plans with his friends just to spend time with me. He really seemed to want to be with me for me. So I slept with him. I gave him my first time." Tears were streaming down her face. She had never shared this part with anyone other than Jen. "I thought he would stay just as caring and affectionate. I learned quickly that wasn't true. He stopped going out of his way to spend time with me. He went out with his friends more and more. When he came home he expected the same ending as if we had spent all day together. There were lots of fights at first. Me trying to get him to see how he was making me feel. All I got was that I was being clingy or over emotional. He told me I needed to chill out and stop smothering him."

"Gwen I'm so sorry."

"After a while he did seem to care about anything but the sex. Then I ended up pregnant. At first I was so excited. That's all I wanted when I was little, to grow up and be a mom. When I told him he screamed at me. 'I thought you were on the pill Gwen' and 'what the hell are we gonna do? We don't want a baby!'. I was crushed. I told him he didn't have to do anything with or for the baby but that I wanted it. He said it was bull shit if I was gonna make him out to be a bad guy by making him an absentee dad. He went as far as how bad me having a baby would be for the band. I called Jen and cried my eyes out to her. She is the only one I ever told before you. Two weeks later I had the miscarriage and I was devastated. He actual said 'thank goodness'. Then the tonight show happened a few weeks later and I met you."

"Gwen you never should have gone through that." He tentatively reached out and put his arm around her not wanting to push her further away.

"You want to know the worst part." He looked at her waiting for her to go on when she was ready. "After being with you, sex with Tony wasn't even that good." 

"Gwen I'm not him. I don't want what we have to change. I still care about you Gwen just like I did before we slept together." Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She cursed herself for not being able to hide her emotions better. 

"Gwen come here...please." He pleaded moving closer to her. When she didn't protest he pulled her into his lap. She clung to him crying into his chest. "I don't want you to think I'm anything like that. I would be happy being with you even if we never slept together again. Don't get me wrong though, I want to, but if that's not what you want then I can live with it as long as I still get to spend time with you." Gwen's tears began to stop as the weight of his words hit her.

"You really would be ok just spending time together? No sex?"

"If that's what would make you happy then yes I would be ok with that."

Gwen's mind was reeling. She just sat there holding onto him. He was careful where he kept his hands. What they had was fragile right now and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. Suddenly they heard the cries of a baby through the baby monitor Blake had brought with him. 

"Gwen I gotta go get Kayla."

"Let me? Please" she pleaded with him. 

"Ok" he watched her get up and walk back into the house. The reality of how much that asshole screwed her up begins sinking in. It was gonna be a long road but he believed she was worth it. He was gonna fight for her.


	10. Two steps back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it sorry for the delay

Blake and Gwen had made progress since he had taken her out for her birthday and she totally panicked after they had slept together for the first time. Hell, he even told her he was okay without sex so long as he got to have her in his life; and he was. He definitely wouldn't have told her "no" if she had tried to initiate anything but he understood that she had demons to fight and he was willing to stand by her side to fight the. 

He had been in town now for over a month. Filming was going well. They had gotten two other coaches in Christian Aguilara and Cee Lo Green. Blake didn't know either of them but Cee lo was pretty cool. He was funny and joked with Blake and Adam but Christina...now Blake had seen some divas in his career but she took the cake. Nice enough lady but man did she want all the attention. For the most part though he was having a great time and was really getting into helping with the young artist. 

Bringing in LA afforded him time to get to hangout with Gwen more too. They were able to talk more and it seemed to him like they were both headed in the right direction,he thought back to the other night when they had talked about their relationship. 

"Gwen can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure what on you mind cowboy?"

"I know you are scared and I know you have somethings to deal with but I want you to remember what I said last time. I am in the Gwen, I am not going anywhere. I want to see where this goes. That being said....ummm..." he hesitates to ask her...will asking her freak her out?

"Blake... it ok just say it" she encourages 

"Well it will probably sound corny but um...what are we? Like are we just friends? Are we dating?"

"A label huh? Umm..well I would like to think we had come to terms or rather an agreement that we were dating exclusively. I am not sure what you want me to say." She replied as she looked at into his eyes searching for an answer

"Dating exclusively is fine Gwen...I just don't want to send mixed signals."

"You aren't Blake...we are ok aren't we? Taking things slow?"

"Yes ma'am..." he replies with compassion in his eyes even if he wants to tell her that all he wants is her, that all he wants is to be with her and no one else. But he knows she isn't ready for that. 

Blake snaps out of his reverie and brings himself back to the now. He had plans to make. He had mentioned to Gwen that he wanted to take her to dinner tonight. Just the two of them and Kayla. Gwen was amazing with his daughter so he thought she might enjoy a quiet dinner with the three of them after a long day in the studio. He decided to call Gwen to see if they were still on since he knew how the industry worked and sometimes you get caught up in the studio later then expected. 

"Hey cowboy.. what's up?" She answered 

"Hey Gwen...I was just checking in to see if we were still on for dinner tonight? Kayla is making big plans."he said comically

"Oh is she now?....well tell her nothing to extravagant... I am, after all just a girl from Anaheim."

Blake laughs at her little play on words with her own song. "Nothing fancy Gwen...just a quiet dinner with my daughter and me. Pick you up around 7?"

"Yeah that's perfect...I should be out of here in plenty of time. See you then Blake."

"Ok sounds good...see you soon!"  
...........................................................................  
When Blake picked Gwen up she was gorgeous as usual. She had on some jeans with a coca-cola t-shirt. She had text Blake about where they were going so she would know what to wear and since they had Kayla he had just picked a local bar and grill type restaurant that served food that would appeal to both of them.

"Hey darlin'..you look beautiful!" Blake said as he kissed her cheek and opened the door for her.

"Thanks cowboy" She replied as she stepped up into the truck.

Gwen turned around after securing he seat belt and began a conversation with her favorite 9 month old little girl.

Blake climbed in and smiled. He was backing out of the driveway when Gwen looked at him, still all dimples, and asked what had him smiling. 

"What cowboy?"

"Nothing...just...you're so good with her... you a natural."

"Thanks" she replied shyly.

They make their way to the restaurant and are lead to their table by the hostess. She tells them the specials and grabs them a high chair for Kayla. As the look over the menu Gwen occupied Kayla's attention. 

Blake and Gwen were enjoying their meal, Gwen teasing Blake about always wanting meat. 

"What are you laughing at sunshine?"

"Nothing...it's just...you really like steak don't you?"

"I could eat steak for dinner every single night....does it bother you? I know you aren't much of a fan."

"No not at all. We all have our likes and dislikes. I just prefer veggies and pasta mostly..the occasional seafood dish."

"Well thank God because I can't do just veggies and pasta...I wouldn't survive." He says melodramatically. Gwen laughs at him and takes his offered hand across the table. 

She is picking at her food when Blake asks if she is ok.

"You Alright gwen?"

"Yeah Blake...I'm just not feeling 100%...probably just tired." Then it happens...just as they are taking each other in she hears the voice she never wanted to hear again. 

"Oh well isn't this just cute.."

Gwen snaps her head around to the offending voice. 

"What do you want Tony?"

"Just stopping by to say hello" He says sarcastically 

"Tony just leave...you aren't wanted here."

Ignoring her replies "oh and who do we have here?" looking to Blake. 

Blake gets up out of his seat, reaches a hand out (being the bigger person, more mature person and all) and introduces himself "Blake...Blake Shelton!" He says making sure to give Tony the firmest handshake he has ever given anyone.

"Really Gwen a country hick? That's funny."

"Tony...just leave us alone" she says mouthing and "I'm sorry" to Blake. 

Blake just shakes his her off not letting it bother him. Then he gets mad...

"Oh and whose kid is this?....surely not yours Gwen....we all know you can't hold on to a baby can ya?"

Blake jumps out of his seat again "Look pal...I strongly suggest you get to steppin'. Otherwise I will have to personally see you out the door and I'm pretty sure you won't like that mode of transportation."

Tony laughs looking between Blake and Gwen. " hey man calm down...I'll go..but hey good luck keeping her happy..she'll be more into you kid that you...she did that to me until she fucked up and lost our baby....didn't ya Gwen?"

"LEAVE NOW" Blake yells and everyone in the restaurant turns his way. The hostess comes to the table and escorts Tony away. 

"Gwen darlin' are you ok?"

"No Blake I'm not okay. Jesus....how can you even think that you want to be with someone as messed up as me?"

"Gwen don't please...don't do this! Don't run again!"

"You don't deserve this Blake....I...I can't!" She says 

Blake reaches for her but she pulls away. She is folding her napkin and he realizes that they need to leave. He begins to get Kayla's things packed up and as he looks up to see if she is ready to go....she's already gone.   
.......................................................................  
Tears run down her face as she gives her home address to the Uber driver. She can't get the look of hurt and confusion that was on his face out of her head. She didn't want to hurt him, that had never been her intention. Seeing Tony brought everything back though. She didn't want to see them go down the same path her and Tony took, so it was easier to run. She doesn't have much time to think to much on it as she begins to feel sick again. The Uber pulls over just in time for Gwen to open the door and throw up. She must have eaten something that wasn't agreeing with her. That combine with the stress of this day, she just wants in her bed under the covers. She makes it without having to stop to throw up again but boy does she feel awful. She crawls in bed as she feels the weight of today and she gives in to the need to sleep.   
.......................................................  
She wakes up bolting to the bathroom. What is going on? It's been three days since she ate anything. If it was food poisoning she should be well over it by now. Once satisfied that she has thrown up all she can for now she makes her way back to her bed. He phone rings for the nine millionth time with his contact information showing and a picture of those blue eye that Gwen just can't seem to get out of her mind. As soon as the phone stops ringing it starts all over. Thinking it must be Blake again being stubborn, she turns to silence it but stops short seeing Jens name one the screen. 

"Hello"

"Gwen hey how are you? Haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Jen I have had a horrendous few days and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Are you ok Gwen? You sound sick."

"I though I ate something bad but it's not going away. I keep throwing up."

"Gwen do you want me to come get you and take you to the doctor?" 

"I guess I should since its clearly not......" she trails off mid sentence and a thought pops into her head.

How long had it been? We are pushing three weeks maybe four. They had been doing really good up until three days ago. Then all hell broke loose. 

"Earth to Gwen!" Jen yells snapping Gwen but to the conversation 

"Jen I need to go to the doctor but I don't think it's a great idea for me to drive. Can you take me?" 

"Yeah of course Gwen. Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok. I just need to go to the doctor and figure out how to stop me from throwing up. Ill text you my appointment time."

"Ok I'll see you soon.... Gwen?"

"Yeah Jen?"

"If you need something or your scared promise me you will tell me and let me help you."

"I promise."

After satisfying Jen the girls say goodbye. Gwen's mind is moving a thousand miles a minute. It can't be! What's the likely hood of that happening yet again. However at this point that is what makes sense to her.   
.............................................................................  
As they pull up to the address Gwen gave Jen. Jen turns to look at Gwen. 

"What are we doing at the OBGYN? I thought you were sick?" Gwen bit her lip and looked at her sister in law. Gwen sees as the realization hits Jen that Gwen could be pregnant. "Gwen is it his? Have you told him?"

"If I'm pregnant he is the only possibility. I haven't told him. I'm still in shock and I need to have answers before I talk to him. There is no need to drag him into this if I'm not."

"Gwen he should be the one bringing you. He would want that."

"Jenn look I get that your trying to do what you think is right but I don't want him here ok. I need to know what's happening before I go creating drama. I need support right now not judgement."

"I'm sorry Gwen I'm not judging you. I'm here ok?"

"Thanks." Gwen just sat in the car looking at the door.

"Gwen we need to go in or your gonna miss the appointment."

Gwen took a deep breath and headed into the office with Jen by her side.  
                                                                      ....................................................................  
On the drive home Gwen stared out the window of the car once again in tears. She felt like all she did lately was cry. Every time she pushes him away she ends up in tears. She is quiet as the scenery passes by.

"Gwen its gonna be ok."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Gwen you can't bottle all that inside you! It's not good for any of you."

Jen pulls in the driveway coming to a stop. Gwen immediately starts getting out but Jen grabs her arm not letting her.

"Gwen please talk to me. Your scaring me."

"Jen I told you I am fine! Your only making this harder on me. Now please just leave me alone!" Gwen spat out at her before making a beeline for the house and straight to her room. She must have cried herself to sleep because the next thing she knows she hears the door bell ring. When she doesn't hear footsteps she peels herself out of bed to go answer the door. She doesn't even care that she literally looks like hell. She gets to the door and pulls it open, stunned to see who is standing there.

"Blake what are you doing here?"


	11. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update all my fics for you guys:)

"Blake what are you doing here?"

"Gwen please talk to me! I don't understand what I did. Please tell me and I'll never do it again. Please we miss you."

"I was gonna call you soon anyway. Come in." Blake is glad she is at least willing to talk to him but he can tell something is up. 

Gwen sits down at one end of the couch and Blake sits down at the other end looking at his hands in his lap. She really takes the time to look at him. He looks like a little boy who got in trouble and is trying to be on his best behavior and it actually hurts her. To see him hurting hurts her. She just wants to pull him into her and tell him everything is going to be ok and they would live happily ever after. But let's face it. There is no happily ever after in real life. 

"Blake we have to talk."

"Yeah I would say we do. Why did you run like that Gwen? What did I do? Gwen I'm done being afraid and not telling you exactly how I feel. Gwen when you walk in the room the whole room lights up. I can tell you came into a room because I feel you. I feel a connection with you that I have never felt with anyone. I...I love you. I want you and only you." He watches her face carefully as it changes from worry to shock. "Gwen I'm sorry if I ruined us but I thought you should know. Like if your not feeling that way, it's ok. But can we still be fr..."

"Blake"

"Can we still be friends? I don't..."

"Blake!" Gwen half yells while she puts her hands on his face making him stop.

"I'm sorry."

"Blake I'm pregnant." She watches as the color drains from his face. The exact reactions she was scared of. Now she waits for the yelling....the yelling that never comes.

"Are you sure?" He asks

"Yeah I went to the doctor. I've been pretty sick since that night at dinner and when I went through timelines in my head I made a doctors appointment. They said I'm pregnant. You don't have to help or anything.."

"What? Of course I'm gonna help Gwen." Blake interrupts 

"Are you sure you want this though Blake? If your gonna leave eventually don't you think it would be easier if you just left now."

"Gwen I'm not going anywhere. I love you Gwen and I'm not just gonna leave our baby. Thats not the kind of man I am."

"I didn't mean it like that Blake I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this if you don't want it."

"Gwen it's our baby of course I want it."

"I mean we don't even know that it will last." Gwen said breaking the eye contact. 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared to get excited. What if I lose this one too?" A few stray tears roll down her cheeks as she fights with all she has not to lose it. She is so scared it isn't funny.

"Gwen don't cry please." Blake tells her not being able to stand it anymore and he pulls her into his chest. There is something about being in his arms. It's a feeling she can't put to words. She guesses the closest thing would be home. She feels like she is home again when he holds her. "I know the first time around was hard and you have every right to feel the way you do but it's gonna be different this time."

"How do you know that though?"

"Because I'm here Gwen. We are in this together. God forbid if something did happen I'm here." She finally relaxed into his arms. 

Blake was terrified. Here he is having another baby with someone who he just now admitted his feelings to. Hell, he doesn't even know if she feels the same about him. What if he isn't good enough to be a dad again? What if he isn't good enough for Gwen?

"Cowboy?" Blake looked up to meet her eyes. "Where did you just take off to?"

"I'm scared Gwen. What if I'm not good enough to be a good father to our baby or to be with you? I mean you must agree somewhat! You disappeared for three days without so much as a text or phone call. To be honest I haven't slept much since then not know what was going on."

"Blake you are good enough to be a father to our baby. You know how I know?" He shook his head "because you are already a wonderful father to Kayla. She is lucky just like this baby is to have a father like you."

"Thanks Gwen. The way you are with Kayla there is doubt in mind that this baby is going to be so loved and well taken care of." Gwen smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder, his arms still around her. 

Gosh she missed the feel of his arms around her. She missed him period. She was still scared. Scared she wouldn't be enough for him. Scared he would lose interest in her. Scared he won't stay. But something has to be said about the way she feels when he holds her. How right it feels. Can something that feels so right be wrong?

"Blake where is Kayla?" Gwen asks suddenly sitting straight up realizing she is no where to be seen. 

"I hmm....I sorta called Jen. I needed to see you Gwen." There was that little boy side that melted Gwen's heart.  
She leaned in and placed a short feather light kiss on his lips before sinking back into his chest.

"Gwen come home with me. Have dinner with Kayla and I. She misses you Gwen. I miss you."  
......................................................................  
Gwen agreed to have dinner with Blake later that evening. She spent the day on her phone looking at articles about ways to remain healthy during the first trimester of pregnancy. In the back of her mind the miscarriage was her fault even though everyone told her otherwise. Why else would she lose the baby?

She knew she had to stop reading and get ready to go to Blake's. She didn't think she would be great company but they still needed to talk. Sure she blurted out to him that she was pregnant but she knew it was a shock and she hoped he wasn't just saying what he did to placate her. She pushed all thoughts out of her mind and got ready. It was just dinner at Blake's but she still wanted to look her best. She out on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a T-shirt that was cut off at the sleeves...one of her favorite comfortable looks and headed out the door. She stopped at her favorite bakery and picked some desert up; she wanted to contribute to this dinner somehow. 

When she got to the door she took a deep breath and calmed herself down "Come on Gwen....relax...this is the man you have been waiting for." She thought to herself as she reached out to ring the door bell. As the door opened she was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. There stood Blake in his jeans and a T-shirt(she was shocked..no flannel) his hair still wet from a shower she presumed. Those curls and those dimples would be the death of her. How could anyone want to walk away from that she thought to herself, immediately chastising herself at the same time because she had done exactly what his ex had done...she had run.

"Hey darlin you ok there?" Blake asked 

"Huh? Oh yeah...sorry...I zoned out there for a minute. Sorry Blake."

"No worries...come on in. Whatcha got there?"

"Oh hmmm...I stopped by this bakery... Porto's and brought dessert."

"Thank you...let's go to the kitchen...I'm almost done with dinner and Kayla is in her walking chair in there."

When they walked into the kitchen Gwen went to Kayla immediately. "Hey there pretty girl. How are you miss KJ?"  
She said as Kayla babbled back to her. By now Gwen was noticing she was starting to try to say words and it was adorable. Gwen picked her up out of her walking toy and took her in her arms as she made her way towards Blake. 

"What are you cooking." She asked.

"Oh um nothing much...just some tacos...I made veggies, some fish, and steak so you can fill them with whatever you like best. There is some rice and beans as well. I hope you like it." Blake replied not looking up at her once. 

He got the table set as Gwen kept Kayla occupied and began setting the food out. He walked to Gwen and took Kayla and set her in her high chair, placing some rice and beans on her plate. She was slowly getting used to food other than baby food. Blake made sure it was small enough or soft enough for her and her few teeth she had. Blake moved around to the side of the table and pulled Gwen's chair out for her. 

"Dig in Gwen...what can I get you to drink?"

"Umm just some tea if you have it."

"Sweet tea ok? It is all I drink for tea." He asked

"Oh yeah...it's fine thank you."

Blake poured her a glass of tea and one for himself. If she couldn't have wine or anything than he wouldn't either. The couple sat quietly eating their meal. Not much conversation was happening among the two. It was like they were walking on egg shells. As he ate his tacos Blake was deep in thought...it was like he was having an internal conversation with himself.

"I just don't get it. What do I have to do for her to see that I am in this? I don't want anyone else. I just want her. Hell im living in a city I can't stand(ok it isn't that bad but it isn't Oklahoma) just so I can be closer to her nor Ethan I would have been staying in Tishomingo. I know she is scared but damnit so am I! I didn't expect to fall for someone so hard, so fast.... let alone be told 'surprise we are having a baby' a few moths into the relationship or whatever it is we are calling this. Never mind the fact that she has run from me twice. I mean I started to think I was awful in bed the first time she ran. Thank God she clarified that one for me. That can do a number on a man's confidence. Than her damn ex shows up and boom....she is gone again. Why does she keep running? What do I have to do to convince her? You would think me saying 'I love you' would've said it all. What the hell am I going to do? I love this woman...what if she doesn't love me? Ughh....this is so frustrating."

Blake is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Gwen get up to clean her plate off. She grabs Kayla's too as she makes her way to the sink. 

"Hey I can get that Gwen...you sit down in the living room. I will clean up here..you can take Kayla. She has her play mat in there that she loves."

"Umm oh ok. Sure." She replies trying to figure out what is going on in his mind. He is being distant. 

Gwen is in the living room playing on the floor with Kayla when Blake comes in with dessert she brought. 

"Hey there...up for dessert?"

"Yeah thank you Blake" Gwen says moving to the couch. 

Blake grabs a movie, going for something light-hearted that will grab his daughters attention in the hopes that maybe he can get Gwen to talk. So...Cinderella it is. As he walks to the couch he ponders where to sit. Not knowing what is going on in Gwen's mind he sits on the opposite end of the couch from her. She looks at him with question in her eyes and that is when it hits her. He is unsure of her and where they stand right now. Oh man....what has she done to him?

"Blake...come here?" She says with question in her tone.

Blake scoots closer to her with his plate in his hand. "What's up Gwen?" He asks without looking her in the eye.

She grabs his plate and places it on the coffee table and places hers beside it. She turns to Blake and takes his hands into hers. He startles at first but then turns to her a bit so they are facing each other. 

"Blake look at me please" she demands 

He looks up at her and she can see the hurt and confusion on his face. 

"Blake.....I know I dumped a lot on you this morning. We have only been seeing each other for a short time and somehow we managed to get pregnant the one and only time we made love."

"Gwen it's ok you don't have to explain. I get it. You don't feel the same..."Blake says but pauses as he fully comprehends what she said. "Did you just say 'made love'?"

"Well Yeah... I mean what else would you call what we did? That wasn't just sex Blake. No one has ever made me feel that way. Look cowboy..." she continues as she places a hand on his beard, running it along the side of his face "this morning was hectic. I told you I was pregnant after I just ran away from you three days ago. I figured you would be pissed off. But instead you shocked the hell out of me and tell me you love me. I didn't know how to respond Blake. I didn't want you to think I was saying something just because you did or because of the baby."

"Gwen like I said...it's okay...I get it." He replies still unsure.

"No Blake you don't get it...I do love you...I am in love with you so much it scares me. I was scared to tell you that I was pregnant because it is so soon in our relationship. Never mind the fact that I managed to have a miscarriage the other time I was pregnant. On top of that I have all this baggage that comes with me. I mean you have seen my ex....he is a piece of work. Why would anyone want that in their life?"

"Gwen look at me" He says lifting her chin so she was looking at him now not their hands "I told you I love you because I do...not to try to get you to stay...not to get you into bed...I said it because I love you Gwen..and dammit...I'm scared too. Shit Gwen..my wife died a few months ago and no we were not on good terms but she was still my wife and the mother of my child. We both have baggage but that doesn't mean I don't want to dive into this with you. Gwen....darlin' you are extraordinary. You are talented, beautiful, and are going to be the best mom ever. I love you Gwen and if you will have me....I'm not going anywhere. I know we are sort of doing this backwards but if anyone can overcome obstacles it is us.....So long as we stick together."

Gwen pulled Blake into her, embracing him, hoping to relay her love for him through actions "Blake....you are amazing. I cannot imagine doing this with anyone else but you. I'm terrified that I won't be enough but with you by my side I know I can be enough. I'm gonna try to run thanks to my past Blake but if I have you to talk me down I will be ok. I love you Blake and I know we have a lot to process but if you don't hear anything else I want you to hear this Blake...I love you so much and I love this baby we have created. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he is ok. Just promise me you'll be with me every step of the way."

"I promise Gwen...I am not going anywhere...I love ya darlin'...always."

"Always...I like that word" she replies placing a soft kiss on his lips.


	12. A whole new world

Blake woke the next morning and prepared for his day. He had a couple of interviews to do with the other coaches but he had told Gwen he would be at her apartment to pick her up in time for her appointment with the doctor. Nothing would stop him from being on time so as soon as the interviews were done he got Kayla from the sitter and made his way to Gwen's.

As he pulled up Gwen was waiting outside. Blake got out of the truck to open her door, something Gwen was still not used to, and helped her get in. When he got in the truck he buckled up, leaned over the middle console, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

"Hey gorgeous. How are you?"

"I'm good cowboy. I did some song writing today and the words were just flowing."

"That's great Gwen. Your next album will be awesome I'm sure." He says as he takes her hand in his for the drive to the doctor. 

Gwen had been told she was in fact pregnant but had waited to schedule her first exam with the OB-GYN until after she had told Blake. She couldn't believe she was heading to her first appointment with her boyfriend. She was nervous, excited, and scared all at once. As they pulled up to the doctor's office Blake squeezed her hand in reassurance as he put the truck in park. 

"It's going to be ok Gwen...trust me."

"I know...deep down I know." She replies "I will get KJ out for you."

Gwen climbed up into the back cab and got Kayla out of her seat. She handed her to Blake as he helped her out of the truck and they made their way inside the office. When she approached the receptionist asked "how may I help you?"

"I have an appointment at 2pm for Gwen." She says quietly 

"Yes ma'am. If you could just fill these forms out and bring them back up to me the doctor will see you shortly."

Gwen took the papers and sat next to Blake. As she filled out the forms it asked for her emergency contact information. Normally she would have put her parents but she felt like Blake should be the one called now. 

"Um Blake..uh..can I put you down as my emergency contact?"

"Of course you can darlin'. What information do ya need?" He asked before turning to her "here...you take Kayla and I will fill it in for ya."

Gwen handed him the clip board and he filled in all of his information before handing it back to her and taking Kayla. When Gwen was done she took the forms up to the receptionist and waited...rather impatiently.

"Gwen Stefani?" The nurse asked

She got up to follow and the nurse asked "is you husband with you?"

"Oh we are not married but yes he's with me." Gwen said gesturing over to Blake.

"Ok good...sir you can come back with us if you'd like."

"Oh..okay great..."Blake replied as he gathered Kayla's bag up and followed the ladies.

When they got to the room the nurse informed Gwen that she needed to change into the exam robe and the doctor would be there momentarily. In the meantime they needed a urine sample to confirm pregnancy. 

When the doctor arrived she congratulated Blake and Gwen. "Well congrats mom and dad...you most definitely are pregnant." She sad as she shook their hands. Blake could see that the doctor had recognized oath of them but was being very professional about it. 

"So based on the medical history you gave us it looks like you are probably 6-7 weeks along. We will do an ultrasound next visit to confirm that. Now I'm going to do the normal pelvic exam Gwen and once I'm done we will discuss prenatal care."

Blake had never been allowed in the room when Kaynette was pregnant so this was different for him. He asked Gwen if she want3d him to leave but she wanted him there the whole time. When the doctor finished the exam she began running down the care guidelines. 

"Okay so everything looks great on exam. You are in great health which bodes well for a normal pregnancy. Now I did see you experienced a miscarriage before is that correct?"

"Uh yeah I did. I'm not sure what went wrong."

"Well.. first off Gwen....it is not you fault. Many thing can lead to a miscarriage which is why I am going to go into great detail as to what you should do to help yourself and your child throughout your journey."

Blake chimed in "thank you doc...she's been really nervous about that."

"No problem sir. Okay Gwen..so first and foremost; you need to take you prenatal vitamins daily. This helps not only you but the fetal development. Second, no stress...or realistically very little stress. Let's be real we all have stress in our lives but you need to try to limit it as much as possible Okay?"

"Okay...I will definitely try."

"Okay. Now I will be seeing you once a month. In the meantime here is a list of foods to stay away from and ones that are very good for both you and the baby. You may experience morning sickness and by the look on both of your faces I would say you already are, but just remember crackers are your best friend with that. You will experience cravings an it is okay to indulge into them to an extent. Don't overdo it because you don't want to develop anything like gestational diabetes. It isn't the worst thing but it can complicate the pregnancy and how you approach it."

The doctor continued to give Blake and Gwen a plethora of materials to help them understand pregnancy and the entire process up to the birth. Blake was in awe of everything Gwen would experience and could only hope he would be able to help her along the way. As the doctor finished up Blake helped Gwen get down from the table and stand up. 

"Okay...so it looks like you are all set Gwen. Just follow all of the advice and you will be just fine. If you fell anything out of the ordinary call right away and I will either have you come see me or I will send you to the hospital but I don't foresee there being any issues. One last thing...as you get further along you will need to be careful when playing and caring for your little one there" the doctor said nodding to KJ "to much lifting can put stress on your body so just be careful okay?" 

"Umm Yeah Okay....no problem." Gwen answered not explaining that KJ wasn't hers. "Thank you Dr. Sanders... I appreciate all the information."

Blake reached his hand out and thanked the doctor as well "thanks doc...I will make sure she is taking her vitamins and eating properly."

"I have no doubt you will sir. You two have a blessed day and Maria in the front will schedule your next appointment. Take care."

As the couple made their way to the front Blake took Gwen's hand after she had asked him for KJ.

"You did great baby. You are healthy and the doc said that everything is okay." Blake said trying to reassure his girlfriend. "Other day you called the baby he....there is no way to know that yet...how come you said he?"

"I don't know cowboy....it just felt right. Come on let's go schedule our next visit."

Maria scheduled them for the following month and they made their way to the truck. When they pull out of the driveway Blake squeezed Gwen's hand "hey beautiful... what do you say we go to the beach tomorrow? Take some time for just you, me, and Kayla? It's Saturday so I don't have any filming....it will be fun."

"Yeah cowboy....I love the beach...let's do it."

Blake dropped Gwen off at her apartment later that night after they went to dinner and just hung out at his place for awhile. As he made his way back to his rental he thought back to how things how have changed in the past few months. He never would have guessed this would be what his life would turn into but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He had a beautiful girlfriend who was carrying his child, a great new job as a coach, and was still recording his music. His daughter was healthy and had a motherly figure in her life and he was over the moon in love. As he laid his daughter down for bed. He went outside for a moment...looked up at the stars and made a promise to himself and anyone listening that from that moment on he would do whatever it takes to give Gwen, their baby, and Kayla the best life he could no matter what it took.   
...................................................................................  
Blake's truck pulled up and Gwen ran out the front door and got in the truck. And soon as she was in the truck she leaned over for a kiss on the lips. Gwen would never get over the feel of his lip on hers. The electricity she felt was like none other. They were spending the day on the beach and that just might be one of Gwen's favorite places. She has so many family memories of days spent on the beach. Blake reaches across the center console and lays his hand on Gwen's thigh. Once he realizes what he did he starts to pull away not wanting to push her to far to fast...slow he needs to remember slow.. but as he pulls away Gwen grabs his hand and put it back on her thigh smiling at him. Blake finally feels like they are making progress. Once the get down on the beach they spread a sheet out. Gwen asks Blake for Kayla's sunscreen and begins to cover the little one. 

Blake knew he loved Gwen and he knew Kayla loved Gwen. But watching her take the care to put her lotion on without Blake saying anything has him thinking. Gwen is the only mother figure Kayla would ever know. His deepest hurt from his deceased ex wife was that Kayla would grow up without a mom and for the first time he realizes that might not be the case. Gwen sits Kayla in the sand giving her a little shovel. As she stands up she feel two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiles and for a moment she lets herself daydream that they are a real family. Blake places a kiss on her neck from behind and she turn in his arms to face him. 

"You are absolutely stunning. How did I get so lucky?"

"I wouldn't call being with me lucky. I think I'm the lucky one."

Blake sits down on the sheet right next to wear Kayla is playing in the sand, and pulls Gwen down with him. She cuddle into his embrace. Blake has to go back to Oklahoma to do some work on his ranch. He doesn't want to leave Gwen. He doesn't ever like to leave Gwen, but to go all the way to Oklahoma with her being pregnant. No he didn't like it. But would she really come to Oklahoma? It's Gwen Stefani we are talking about queen of ska. 

"Blake what's going on?"

"What do you mean sunshine?"

"I can hear you thinking and your tense."

"Gwen can I ask you something? You don't have to say yes I don't want you to feel pressured to say yes. You probably won't want to. I mean it's probably not your cup of tea, or anything."

"Blake stop. Just ask me." She says with reassuring smile. 

"Well I have to go to Oklahoma to do some work on my ranch and I really want you to come with us. I don't want to leave you here and I want you to see where Kayla and I come from. You don't have to I just thought it would be nice."

"Blake stop doubting everything. Of course I'll come with you. I kinda don't like it when your gone." She smiled up at him.

"Really you will come with us? To the country? To a ranch?"

"Yes Blake I will come with you!"

A huge smile can across Blake's face. He placed his hands over her stomach. 

"I can't believe I get to be a dad again. I can't wait until we can feel the peanut move." Blake said waiting for Gwen to excitedly agree but she remained silent maybe even a little tense. "Hey Gwen you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Gwen said barely a whisper

"Gwen your not ok. What's the matter? Please talk to me?"

"What if I can't keep this baby either? If we lose it your gonna be so upset. I don't want to lose you." Gwen said fighting back emotions as she moved to sit away from him. 

Blake wasn't going to let her do this again. He wasn't gonna let her prior miscarriage and Tony's words ruin this for them. So he grabbed her before she could scoot to far out of his lap and pulled her as tight to him as he possibly could without hurting her or the baby. 

"Gwen you have to stop stressing yourself out. Remember what the doctor said as low stress as possible. If we lose the baby Gwen, yeah we are going to be upset and sad but Gwen I'm not gonna leave you because of it. It's not your fault you lost your baby Gwen. That guy was trying to get to you, control you again, by saying those things. But I will tell you it was not you fault. It's awful and I wish I could take that pain off loss from you but Gwen you have me for good. I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together, you and me. Ok?"

"Thank you Blake can you just hold me for a few minuets?"

"I can hold you as long as you need me to sunshine."

Kayla sensed the tension an emotions. Dropping her shovel she crawled over to Gwen who pulled her into her lap. Blake stretched his arm out around her little body as well. "There is nothing better than holding the three most import people in my life." He said once again placing a kiss on Gwen's neck from behind her and she leaned her head back resting it on his shoulder. It's in this moment that Gwen knows she never wants to live without this man. He is the half she has been looking for and she loves him so much it's insane.

After a few minutes of sitting together enjoying the feel of being a family, Kayla begins to get restless most likely fighting the need to sleep. Blake asks Kayla if she wants to go to the water even though he knows he won't get a real answer from her. 

"I'm gonna take her down to the water sunshine." 

"Ok I'll be down there in a minute." She said as she moved off his lap. 

Gwen watched as Blake took Kayla to the edge of the water and held her hands letting her feet touch the sand. Gwen got up with her phone and found the perfect angle. She snapped a few pictures capturing the moment perfectly. She then put her phone going down to join her cowboy and his beautiful little girl.


End file.
